CUANDO TROPECÉ CONTIGO
by Leonor dzib-Xooc
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas y ni te imaginas lo que puedes encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina,cuando menos te lo esperes. La protagonista es Hermione, que se vera inmersa en un triángulo amoroso entre dos atractivos hombres. DM/HG/RW!..¿Con Quién quedará?
1. Chapter 1

CUANDO TROPECE CONTIGO….

Cap. uno. Sólo vivir.

Otra vez salía tarde… pensó Hermione mientras atravesaba las puertas del ministerio hacia el concurrido callejón Diajon y suspiro con pesar al tiempo que trataba de cubrirse más el rostro con la bufanda roja (regalo de la señora Weasley por su último cumpleaños) y se arrebujaba más aún en su abrigo blanco tratando de palear un poco el intenso frio que ya se comenzaba a sentir en toda la ciudad anunciando una vez más que el otoño terminaba para dar comienzo a otro periodo invernal. Apuro el paso en dirección al caldero chorreante imaginándose ya, la espumosa y caliente cerveza de mantequilla que le estaría esperando en su mesa, pero hizo una mueca al unir la imagen de su bebida favorita con la mirada dolida que últimamente iba unida, que tan solo duraría unos segundos, pues el emisor de esta era lo suficiente inteligente y se abstendría de proferir cualquier comentario o insinuación que hiciera notar la molestia de ser lo último en que pensaba la castaña en su ajetreado día.

Suspiro con pesar. ¡Qué más quisiera ella salir algún día a la hora!... pero definitivamente su nuevo puesto de trabajo le exigía más tiempo del que tenía y para ser honesta consigo misma… a ella le encantaba. No porque fuera una obsesa del trabajo (como en más de una ocasión le acusara Ron), sino, por que tenía la convicción absoluta que su labor y todas las horas que pasaba encerrada en su oficina, algún día no muy lejano rendirían sus frutos, además alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo, solía responderle a Ron, pues, aunque las cosas, luego de la caído de Voldemort habían mejorado, todavía había un largo camino por recorrer en el asunto de los derechos e igualdad de condiciones para los nacidos muggles o medios muggles. Y si el proyecto de ley en el cual estaba trabajando llegaba a buen puerto daría un gran paso para llegar al final del camino.

No fue un cambio fácil trasladarse del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas (donde pudo regular y mejorar la calidad de vida de los Elfos Domésticos y otras criaturas mágicas) hacia Departamento del Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica, Conllevo horas de trabajo (más de las que ahora trabajaba), de esfuerzo y sacrificios, el principal de ellos… el término de su noviazgo. Hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar esto último. Luego de un año todavía le dolía pensar en lo que había perdido y en más de una ocasión, cuando se dejaba llevar por la melancolía se preguntaba si valdría la pena haber perdido al hombre del que seguía enamorada, por una lucha que, aunque, le llenaba por completo… no llegaba a llenarle el corazón.

Aunque, se dijo más resuelta y apretando los labios en un gesto de irritación. Ron tampoco había puesto mucho de su parte.

Recién egresado de la academia de Aurores, además de ayudar en sus horas libre en Sortilegios Weasley tampoco contaba con mucho tiempo y le exigía un tiempo y una dedicación que ella no podía darle. Trataron el tema muchas veces, discutieron, gritaron, terminaron, se reconciliaron… hasta que llego un punto en el que estiraron tanto el hilo que mantenía unida su relación que este no pudo más y se rompió. Todo su círculo más cercano al enterarse que "otra vez" se producía el corte en la pareja, suspiraron y esperaron la feliz reconciliación y los día en los cuales llegaban a cansarse de ver el empalagamiento de los tortolitos luego de la acostumbrada pelea, pero para sorpresa de todos este no llegó, produciéndose el corte definitivo nada más y nada menos que en el cumpleaños de Harry. Pobre Harry, pensó ahora Hermione, sus veinte y cuatro cumpleaños empañados por salir en su defensa. Esa vez, fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que Harry se había puesto del lado de Hermione (cuando de su relación con el pelirrojo se trataba), reflexiono con tristeza la castaña. Ni siquiera quería recordar el episodio, sólo de pensar en él y saberse culpable de la descomunal bronca que provoco entre los amigos le hacía sentirse más mal de lo que se había sentido en ese momento.

Hacía más de un año ya en que dijeron "no más" y el corazón de Hermione aún sangraba. Pues cada vez que veía al pelirrojo, pues consideraron que luego de catorce años de relación (siete como amigos y siete como pareja), además de tener amigos en común, era descabellado pensar en romper del todo le lazo y se propusieron seguir siendo amigos. La situación fue tensa y difícil los primeros meses, no sólo para ellos, sino para todos sus amigos y familia, pues cada vez que se encontraban era inevitable algún comentario por parte de alguno de los dos afectados que conllevará a la consecuente discusión en la cual, cada uno culpara al otro de la dirección que había tomado su relación.

Pero como dice el dicho "el tiempo todo lo cura", luego de un año de encontrones y recriminaciones, ahora podían, al menos, estar en la misma habitación y comportarse de forma civilizada… hasta interesarse por el bienestar del otro… pues, aunque estaban separados, tratando de recomponer sus vidas, aún eran muy importantes para la vida del otro por lo que era estúpido tratar de ignorarse. Tanto así que en más de una ocasión habían tenido una que otra recaída que siempre terminaba en el dormitorio de alguno de los dos, lo que los hacía pensar que quizás pudiera haber un futuro en común, pero como ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer… todavía, lo más sensato…al menos eso pensaba Hermione, era mantenerse o encontrarse siempre con más gente a su alrededor.

El cálido y agradable ambiente le recibió nada más abrir la puerta de la taberna, haciendo que por el momento olvidara sus lúgubres pensamientos, dejándolos atrás como quedo el intenso frio cuando cerró la puerta. El caldero Chorreante había dado un drástico cambio desde que Hannah Abbott se hacía cargo del bar. Ya no tenía ese aspecto mugroso y su antiguo mobiliario había sido renovado, dándole un toque más moderno y juvenil.

Se alzo un poco para tratar de buscar a Anthony entre las varias cabezas que se interponían a su paso, pero antes de encontrarlo a él se encontró saludando a varios compañeros del ministerio y otros más conocidos del colegio.

Si hubiese sospechado que el local estaría atiborrado de gente, hubiera propuesto otro sitio, pensó haciendo una mueca. Ella no era una antisocial, pero estaba cansada y no tenía muchos ánimos de encontrarse con tanta gente. Saludo desde lejos a Hannah que se encontraba en la barra y que le indico con un gesto hacia el final del local, lo que agradeció con una sonrisa, pero cuando la novia de Neville se dio vuelta para atender a otro cliente, frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo sabía que se iba a encontrar con Anthony?, supuestamente su "relación" o como sea que se llamara lo que tenían, era algo que sólo sabían ciertas personas, pues tanto ella como Anthony habían acordado mantener el asunto fuera de la opinión pública. Ya bastante había tenido que soportar que su vida amorosa y terminó de la misma con Ron, apareciera en portada de las revistas del corazón del mundo mágico y en algún que otro diario, "consecuencias negativas por ayudarme a vencer a Voldemort y ser mis muy queridos amigos", trataba de consolarla Harry, cada vez que ella se quejaba sobre este cuestión. Así que… ante todo mundo ella y Anthony solo mantenía una amistad, además de ser compañeros de trabajo.

Siguió caminado, haciendo camino entre los comensales que llenaban el pub, y por fin pudo vislumbrar la cabellera castaña de Anthony… pero este no estaba solo.

"Mierda", pensó y ahora entendió el motivo por el cual Hannah le indico el camino, ya que al levantar la vista se encontró con los amistosos y chispeantes ojos verdes de su amigo Harry que le hacía un gesto con el brazo para que se acercara a ellos y con los azules ojos de su otro… digamos… "amigo" que cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho para mirarla de forma acusadora, mientras que Anthony se encogía de hombros ante lo que suponía y no estaba equivocada la incómoda situación que se les venía por delante.

Bueno, pensó con resignación y embozando una encantadora sonrisa… que no sentía… al menos su cerveza estaba en la mesa.

- Hola, que sorpresa- saludo de forma algo exagerada cuando Harry se levanto para abrazarla- ¿Qué haces acá cuando tienes a una muy embarazada mujer en casa?

Harry solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo inocentemente.

- Ginny está con Molly, así que… literalmente mi querida suegra me dio permiso para salir a tomarme una cerveza con mis amigos. Más bien sus palabras textuales fueron "cuando nazca este pequeño bribón… no vas a tener tiempo ni para pensar en lo que vas a ponerte el día de mañana"… así que acá estamos, extrañábamos a nuestra conciencia- termino de contar fingiendo un pesar que no sentía.

- Una vez te lo advertí Potter, luego de conocerme no podrías vivir sin mi.

Ron bufo de forma audible ante la broma de Hermione que había provocado la risa de Harry y Anthony, para indicar lo absurdo del comentario.

- Hola Ron- lo saludo entonces, armándose de paciencia para lo que vendría, pues por la cara que tenía su antiguo novio, la velada no sería nada agradable.

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la única silla que quedaba vacía era entre Anthony y… Ron, que le hizo un gesto burlesco al ofrecerle la silla.

- Qué bien-Murmuro no muy convencida del asunto y mucho más desconcertada- Pero como sabían que me encontrarían hoy acá.

- No lo sabíamos- respondió en un tono seco Ron- Pasamos por a tomarnos una cerveza antes de pasar por tu casa y Hannah nos comento que como a esta hora solías reunirte con Goldstein para cenar.

- Oh-Al parecer su relación era más publica de lo que en un principio había pensado y al ver la mirada acusadora de Ron, tuvo el impulso estúpido de darle explicaciones.

Se volvió a mirar a Harry mientras pensaba que podía decir y como su amigo la vio en problemas se apuro en ayudarla.

- Bueno… así que ubicamos a Anthony y él nos invito amablemente a cenar con ustedes. Espero que no te moleste.

- Como dice eso, si estoy feliz de verlos chicos.

Y de verdad que estaba feliz, aunque la situación era incomoda y todo eso. Los extrañaba y mucho. Les sonrió para luego volverse hacía el hombre que esperaba pacientemente por ella.

- Siento llegar tarde- se disculpo entonces con Anthony que le miraba con una ceja alzada- pero a última hora Maggy me traje un documento que tenía que revisar y que no podía dejar hasta…

- Mañana-termino de decir por ella Ron, recordándole no sólo a ella, sino que también a Anthony que él había estado mucho antes en esa misma situación.

- No te preocupes- dijo por fin Anthony acercándole la cerveza a Hermione y sonriéndole- Sé muy bien lo que es el trabajo de última hora… lo importante es que llegaste- Dijo dándole unos golpecitos cariñosos en su mano que Hermione se apuro en retirar disimuladamente con la escusa de llevarse la cerveza a los labios, mientras notaba los intentos de Anthony de marcar terreno frente a Ron, pues aparte de ese gesto su tono posesivo no paso desapercibido para nadie, aunque iba especialmente dirigido hacia pelirrojo- Además tus amigos me hicieron compañía.

Hermione pudo escuchar como rechinaban los dientes de Ron con el último comentario de Anthony y como Harry trataba de ocultar su sonrisa. Ella miro entonces a Anthony tratando de preguntarle con la mirada que qué diablos se proponía, cuando la voz de Hannah les interrumpió.

- Hola chicos ¿Quieren ordenar ya?, insistieron en esperar a que tú llegaras- le explico a la castaña.

Hermione que no había tenido tiempo de mirar la carta que se encontraba en los individuales de cada mesa, que se limpiaban cada vez que los comensales de la estas terminaban sus comidas y que ahorraban tiempo a los meseros (otra idea ingeniosa por parte de Hannah), bajo la vista tratando de pensar que sería bueno comer para que la cena no le cayera mal, ya que, con el poco tiempo que llevaba sentada ahí ya comenzaba a sentir nauseas. Al fin se decidió por una ensalada. Y Hannah se retiro con los pedidos asegurando que no tardarían en llegar.

- Y dime Harry ¿Cómo está Ginny?

Era más fácil dirigirse a Harry que a alguno de los otros dos hombres que la flanqueaban, tanto así que cuando quiso quitarse el abrigo los dos intentaron ayudarla y lo único que consiguieron fue estirarle los brazos de forma dolorosa.

Luego de darle una sonrisa condescendiente a su amiga, Harry le conto como era estar casado con una mujer en su último mes de embarazo.

- Te echa de menos y aunque no lo creas ella está segura que James también esta extrañando a su tía Hermione.

- Ohhhhh… yo también la extraño y no puedo creer que en poco tiempo tendremos un mini tu en el mundo. Pero este proyecto me ha tenido encadenada a la oficina.

- ¿Y qué tal van las cosas?- Quiso saber Harry.

- Bastante bien la verdad- respondió quedamente- ¿Y las redadas?

- Bastante bien, no nos quejamos hemos tenido bastante trabajo. Por eso igual queríamos hablar contigo- Agrego bajando un poco el tono de voz- Le comentaba a Anthony que han habido ciertos ataques en las afueras de Londres. Te lo comento para que tengas cuidado.

- Oh, no había sabido nada ¿Y a quien…

- A quién crees tú- le interrumpió el auror dándole una elocuente mirada, de esas que en su tiempo tanto molestan a Ron, pues lo dejaban fuera de una conversación silenciosa que él no era capaz de interpretar. Lo curioso era que con todo el tiempo que duró su relación con Ron, nunca había podido llegar al nivel de comunicación que mantenía con el moreno, a pesar de los años.

Muggles e hijos de muggles, los malditos comenzaban a atacar otra vez y estaba casi cien por ciento segura que el proyecto de ley que se presentaría dentro de unas cuantas semanas y del que ella estaba a cargo era el detonador de esos ataques.

Así que asintió, dándole a entender a Harry que había captado la indirecta y como llegaron los platos comenzaron a comer y hablar de otros temas. En realidad los que llevaron gran parte de la conversación fueron Harry y Hermione, pues Ron se contento con asentir, realizar uno que otro comentario, comer y dar irritadas miradas cada vez que Anthony tomaba la palabra.

Y así entre conversa y conversa Harry vio la hora y comenzó a levantarse.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, mira la hora que es Ron. Si tu hermana no me mata lo va hacer tu madre.

- Como crees Harry, Molly te adora y Ginny no dejaría a su hijo sin padre. Pero tienes razón ya es muy tarde y yo también estoy cansada. Ha sido una semana dura.

Y luego de discutir quien de los cuatro pagaría la cena, consiguiéndolo por fin Anthony se dirigieron a la puerta donde comenzaron a despedirse.

- Te acompaño a tu casa Hermione- propuso entonces Ron, ganándose una irritada mirada por parte Anthony- Como dijo Harry no es conveniente que andes sola tan tarde.

- No hay problema Ron, tu mejor que nadie sabe que puedo cuidarme sola

Le respondió de forma cortante, ya estaba harta de la infantil actitud de Ron. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ya estaba acostumbrada a las rabietas que este hacia cada vez que la veía con alguien del sexo opuesto, pero su comportamiento de hoy ya se pasaba de la raya.

- Insisto- mirándola de forma seria y con tono afectado. Como si tratara con una niña a quien tuvieran que explicarle las cosas repetidamente y con calma- Así que vámonos.

Harry suspiro, Anthony suspiro y Hermione suspiro. ¿Qué se creía que era? ¿A caso sólo él tenía derecho de salir con otras y de paso restregarle en la cara todas las mujeres con las que había mantenido alguna cita en todo este tiempo? Por lo menos ella trataba de ser discreta cada vez que tenía una cita o salía con alguien y ahora que tenía algo así como una especie de relación hace un par de meses con la que se sentía cómoda, ¿él se creía con el derecho de venir y hacer el papel de novio celoso? Así que sospechando como se iba a sentir con lo que ella le iba a decir, pues cada vez que veía que se iba con alguna "amiga" ella sentía lo mismo. Lo soltó. Total él se lo había buscado.

- No voy a mi casa esta noche Ron.

Aunque se obtuvo de reconocer que pasaría la noche con Anthony sintió como éste se erguía a su lado, preparándose para interponerse en el caso que Ron quisiera hacer algo contra Hermione o contra él, pero además estaba contento de que por fin la castaña reconociera o algo así, la relación que tenían delante del pelirrojo y la verdad que sintió un poco de pena al ver el destello de dolor que brillo en los ojos de Ron, antes de ponerse rojo de rabia apretar los puños dar un seco asentimiento a modo de despedida para luego desaparecer.

- Creo que yo también me voy- Dijo entonces Harry, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, si ir a consolar a su amigo o quedarse a consolar a su amiga- Los veo mañana en el cumpleaños de Molly ¿Verdad?- pregunto en cambio

Al ver la cara compungida de Hermione se apuro en agregar.

- De verdad. Molly desea que vayas, me lo dijo hoy para que te lo dijera - Se acerco para darle un último abrazo- De veras, además todos tiene ganas de verte.

Hermione solo asintió no muy segura.

- Anthony- Harry le dio la mano al ex Revenclaw- Un placer hablar contigo y trata de llevarla mañana.

- Haré lo posible Harry. Saludos a Ginny.

- En tu nombre. Nos vemos- Harry los saludo con la mano y se desapareció.

Cuando quedaron solos ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo. Hermione por que estaba cansada, dolida y no tenía nada que decir y Anthony… bueno, sabía que con Hermione andaba en arenas movedizas. Sabía muy bien que tenía que darle tiempo para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en la noche, principalmente el último episodio que para ser sinceros hasta a él le sorprendió.

Desde que comenzaron a salir de forma regular, Hermione había dejado claro que no quería que se supiera de su relación. El había estado de acuerdo por dos razones. No tenía ninguna intención de salir en la prensa como la nueva conquista de "la amiga del niño que vivió" y la otra era porque simplemente, la chica le gustaba, siempre le había gustado, desde que eran compañeros en Hogwarts. Y cuando la volvió a ver y se hicieron amigos… bueno el sentimiento se intensifico. Aunque tenía más que claro que el sentimiento no era mutuo, no perdía las esperanzas que en algún momento Hermione pudiera mirarlo como miraba a su ex. Él era inteligente y paciente. Ya había conseguido que Hermione fuera su novia no oficial (aunque muchos no tenían idea, sobretodo en el ministerio). Ahora tendría que conseguir que la castaña se enamorara de él.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione observaba el relajado rostro de Anthony mientras reposaba a su lado en la cama. Dios, pensó, que atractivo era. Sería una mentirosa si no reconociera al menos eso, que Anthony le llamo la atención por su lindo rostro y su más lindo cuerpo. Todavía no podía creer que un hombre que estaba casi todo el día tras de un escritorio, pudiera mantener un cuerpo tan tonificado, envidia de cualquiera.

Aunque conocía a Anthony Goldstein desde Hogwarts y este participara en el Ejército de Dumbledore, no fue hasta que se volvieron a ver por asuntos de trabajos en el ministerio que ella se había fijado realmente en él. Quizás se dijo, mientras estaba en la escuela, estaba tan pendiente que Harry no cometiera una locura y terminara muerto o el andar tan pendiente de Ron, no le permitió ver más allá de sus amigos. O quizás también, su nuevo amante no tenía la facha que ahora se gastaba.

No pudo evitar compararla con el cuerpo de Ron. Y se dio cuenta que a pesar de las muchas diferencias que había entre uno y otro, no podría decir quién era más atractivo. Aunque hubo un tiempo en que no tuvo ojos para nadie más que para su pelirrojo, y ahora que estaba en la cama junto a Anthony, luego de un descomunal polvo, no podía ser muy objetiva que digamos.

Anthony Goldstein provenía de una familia antigua de magos, todos pertenecientes a la casa de Revenclaw y algún que otro Gryffindor desvariado, había bromeado alguna vez, cuando recién comenzaban su amistad. Era guapo, pelo castaño oscuro, piel pálida e intensos ojos pardos. No era tan alto como Ron (la verdad eran pocos los que eran más altos que Ron), pero se ajustaban a la perfección cuando hacían el amor, con un cuerpo delgado, pero bien definido. Está de más decir que era un hombre muy inteligente (no por nada era él segundo a cargo del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional a su corta edad), además era seguro de sí mismo, simpático, agradable, afable y tranquilo. Y más que nada era eso lo que más le gustaba de él. Le trasmitía tranquilidad. Se sentía bien a su lado.

Y no pudo evitar preguntarse que qué hacía un hombre como él con alguien como ella, en una relación que no iba para ningún lado, que ni siquiera tenía nombre. Porque la verdad sea dicha, Anthony Goldstein era un buen partido y estaba segura que más de alguna mamá bruja lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos como esposo de alguna de sus hijas.

Sonrió cuando este le miro con una ceja alzada, preguntándole que tanto le miraba o mejor dicho que tanto pensaba. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y rio. Para comenzar a levantarse de la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto entonces Anthony incorporándose un poco para mirarla.

- A mi casa- Dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar su ropa desperdigada por todos lados.

- ¿A esta hora?

Hermione sólo asintió.

- ¡Por Merlín Hermione ¡si son las tres de la mañana!, quédate a pasar la noche.

- Anthony sabes que yo no paso la noche aquí en la semana.

¿Dónde estaban su ropa interior?, qué más daba, se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros para comenzar a abotonar su blusa.

- Hey, hey- le susurró entonces Anthony cerca de su oído. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Se preguntó Hermione. Tan concentrada estaba en buscar su ropa que no se había percatado que el hombre se había levantado y mucho menos que se había acercado a ella- Quédate hoy, mañana es sábado y no tienes que trabajar.

- Lo sé, pero….oh… Mmmm-murmuró Hermione, pues los suaves besos que Anthony daba a su cuello la estaban distrayendo- Pero tengo que ir al cumpleaños y no puedo aparecer con la misma ropa.

- A mí me encanta como te queda esta ropa y mucho más me gustas cuando estas sin ella- dijo mientras comenzaba a desabotonar los botones que la chica había abrochado y comenzaba a acariciarle los pechos.

Hermione gimió quedamente, ya rendida a las atenciones del ex Revenclaw… que dicho de paso otro de sus cualidades era ser un muy buen amante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En un sector mucho más al norte y muy alejado del sector mágico, específicamente en una zona marginal de Londres. Amparados por la oscuridad de la noche un grupo de hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y mascaras plateadas, golpeaban sin ninguna clemencia a otro, mezclando entre golpes de puño y patadas uno que otro hechizo, hasta que se dieron por satisfechos cuando el pobre individuo dejo de moverse y exhaló un suspiro lastimero cuando perdió la conciencia.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él?- pregunto entonces uno de los enmascarados.

Uno de los hombre que parecía ser el cabecilla rio despectivamente y escupió al tipo que estaba en el suelo, de seguro muerto.

- Nada, dejadlo. De seguro ya no sirve para nada- Rio de forma escandalosa mientras golpeaba un bolsito de piel que tenía aferrado en una de sus manos y daba la última patada al cuerpo inerte que se encontraba a sus pies. Este no emitió ningún quejido- Yo ya tengo lo que necesito.

Y sin más se desaparecieron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de Hermione al sentirse invadida por el miembro de Anthony y gimió más fuerte cuando éste comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente para paulatinamente ir aumentando la velocidad. Los dos respiraban agitadamente y de sus bocas emergían suaves y a la vez fuertes gemidos. En un momento dado Anthony se retiro por completo sin hacer caso de las protestas de la castaña que le miraba con los ojos cargados de deseo. Le tomó las piernas y fue besando desde la pantorrilla hasta el muslo, una primero y la otra después, para luego arrodillarse entre sus piernas y levantar cada pierna hasta ponerlas sobre sus hombros. Todo esto sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Hermione, que comenzó a respirar más agitadamente cuando sintió que de nuevo la penetraban de una fuerte y rápida estoca. Apretó algo más las piernas alrededor de los hombros de su amante consiguiendo con esto que sus cuerpos se unieran más y que la sensación fuera cada vez más intensa.

- ¡Dios!...más… rápido

Y como a buen entendedor pocas palabras el ritmo aumento, provocando que un intenso orgasmo sacudiera todo el cuerpo de la castaña. Tan intenso que ni siquiera se percato que su compañero terminaba junto con ella y que luego muy delicadamente bajada sus piernas hacia la cama para recostarse a su lado.

- Creo…Creo…que…mañana… no voy a sentir las piernas- dijo con voz agitada Hermione- Pero valió la pena- agrego con una risita entrecortada.

- Pues muchas gracias señorita, cuando desee.

- Presumido

Anthony rio y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Estaba feliz, y satisfecho. Por un lado había conseguido distraer a Hermione de sus problemas y del desagradable encuentro con su ex y por otro había conseguido que no pudiera moverse de su cama. De su lado, donde era su lugar.

- Espero que te hayas sacado la idea de irte a tu casa.

- ¿Estás loco? Creo que no voy a poder caminar en una semana- respondió riendo cansinamente Hermione- Me dejaste agotada.

- Esa era la idea cariño- le indico guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione embozo un amago de sonrisa mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero entre el cansancio acumulado en la semana, la tensión de la cena y la actividad realizada hace poco, sus parpados ganaron la batalla y finalmente se cerraron. Luego suspiro y se acomodo volviéndose hacia un lado de la cama para poder dormir plácidamente. Sin darse cuenta que con ese sutil gesto había abandonado los brazos de Anthony, provocando una mueca de pesar en éste cuando se pregunto que cuando sería el día en que Hermione pudiera abandonarse en sus brazos sin que el sexo estuviera de por medio.

Realizo un hechizo limpiador en su cuerpo y en el de la castaña para luego cubrirla con las frazadas y abrazarla. Algún día, se dijo… Algún día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

El tiempo caprichoso regalo un día hermoso para celebrar un cumpleaños, regalo que agradecía una emocionada Molly Weasley mientras observaba como sus hijos y nueras ordenaban y limpiaban el patio trasero para llevar a cabo la celebración de su cumpleaños. Y agradeció una vez que ese día amanecía mucho más cálido que los anteriores, pues su casa acogedora y todo, ya no era suficiente para recibir a toda su familia (que con los años había crecido considerablemente) además de sus amigos.

Frunció el ceño al ver como su hijo menor azotaba con más fuerza de la necesaria a un nomo que quiso pasarse de listo y salir corriendo por entre medio de las piernas del pelirrojo. Su hijo había llegado hoy con un humor de perros, había tratado de fingir cuando la saludo con un fuerte abrazo, pero una madre sabe cuando su hijo no está bien y mucho más cuando este casi no toca su desayuno.

En ese momento vio que Harry le decía algo y él como todo respuesta le hacía un gesto obsceno con uno de sus dedos, provocando la risa del moreno que le palmeo la espalda para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Cuando Harry entro le sorprendió ver a la matriarca de la familia Weasley con el ceño fruncido y expresión preocupada por la ventana hacia el jardín. Camino donde ella y pudo ver a Ron en ese momento hacía levitar un trozo de madera hacía el cobertizo donde termino por estrellarse y hacerse astillas.

- ¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo, Harry?- pregunto Molly volviéndose hacia él.

Harry se encogió de hombre y sonrió.

- ¿Qué cree usted?

- Hermione.

Harry solo asintió.

- Trató de entender que fue lo que sucedió. De verdad, pero me supera- Molly dio un hondo suspiro y volvió a mirar con pesar a su hijo-¿Te confieso una cosa?, siempre pensé que a estas alturas esos dos iban a estar como tú con Ginny, con un hijo o dos… pero…

- Pero- indicó Ginny que entraba a la cocina con su enorme pansa de ocho meses y que había alcanzado a escuchar la confesión de su madre y aunque no escucho los nombres adivino perfectamente de quien hablaban- Ron se volvió bruto otra vez… lo que no es de extrañar pues es su naturaleza

- Ginny, no digas eso-Le regaño su madre y sonrió con ternura al ver como Harry se apuraba en acercarle una silla a su hija-Fue Hermione quien no quiso casarse con tu hermano.

- No madre, no fue así. Hermione solo le pidió tiempo para que pudieran acodarse en sus respectivos trabajos y no sólo por ella. Ron trabajaba todo el día en el ministerio y luego se iba para sortilegios.

- Sí lo entiendo, pero pudieron hacerlo de igual forma y acomodarse luego.

Ginny rio.

- Madre, entiendo tu punto, pero Hermione quería comenzar bien. Me dijo que cuando se casara, por lo menos quería tener tiempo para organizar la boda, además de tener tiempo para ellos. Como estaban las cosas en esos meses si no era Hermione quien tenía que quedarse toda la noche en vela, era a Ron quien tenía que ausentase cada dos por tres.

- Sí, pero yo pensé que con el tiempo y se echaran de menos volverían. Que Ron no seguiría presionando a Hermione con el tema del matrimonio o que ella se decidiría a volver y a casarse con él.

Ginny bufó enojada y sin atender la mirada de advertencia de su esposo explico con tono furioso.

- Y se hubieran casado, porque en el cumpleaños de Harry, Hermione le iba a pedir que volvieran y que se casaran o lo que fuera que él quisiera, pero el muy idiota no encontró nada mejor que elegir ese día para llegar con esa tipa de la mano y darse el lote casi en frente de Hermione, ya te imaginaras como se sintió la pobr…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó entonces la voz de Ron desde la puerta de la cocina. Estaba pálido su expresión era la mortificación misma.

- Oh mierda-musitó Ginny.

Hermione la mataría, si es que su esposo no la mataba primero, por develas secreto. Nadie más aparte de la castaña, Harry y ella conocían ese episodio. Porque ellos en gran medida habían sido responsables de convencer a Hermione para que diera ese paso. Como regalo de cumpleaños, le había pedido Harry. Y lo que se encontró cuando fue en busca de Ron… Ginny se estremecía de tan sólo recordar la cara que tenía Hermione cuando se fue corriendo de su casa, murmurando a penas una explicación que luego Harry le había traducido. En su vida había visto más enojado a Harry con Ron. Está de más decir que luego de eso la fiesta se había terminado

Miro a Harry que la miraba molesto, a su madre que estaba con la boca abierta y a Ron que buscaba en ella una explicación. ¡Malditas hormonas!

- Lo siento- Dijo mirando a Harry, que frunció el ceño y se levanto para acercarse a Ron, pero antes le dio un beso en la frente y musito.

- No pasa nada, cariño, tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse. Voy a ir hablar con él.

Y sin más tomó a Ron del brazo y se lo llevo de ahí, ante la mirada todavía sorprendida de Molly.

- Te lo dije, el idiota de Ron se lo busco-Agrego finalmente Ginny encogiéndose de hombros- y ahora está molesto porque Hermione está saliendo con Anthony.

- ¿Anthony? ¿El hombre tan encantador que nos presento en su cumpleaños?-Ginny asintió- ¿Pero no dijo que era un compañero de trabajo?

- Sí.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera vi nada que me llevara a pensar que estaba saliendo con él!- Ella era muy perceptiva para esas cosas y jamás se le paso por la mente que Hermione estuviera saliendo con alguien, por lo que todavía tenía esperanzas de una reconciliación.

- A diferencia de tu hijo, a Hermione no le gusta hacerle pasar malos ratos a Ron y ha mantenido las salidas con Anthony casi en secreto. Pero hoy lo invite a venir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo… Sabes cómo se va a poner tu hermano?- pregunto escandalizada la señora Weasley

Ginny le brindo una sonrisilla maliciosa. Aunque Hermione hubiera perdonado a su hermano, ella todavía no podía.

- Lo sé ¿Por qué crees que anda tan irritado hoy?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Harry?- preguntaba ahora apesumbrado Ron.

Luego de escuchar la historia que había oído a medias de los labios de su hermana, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Porque Harry se había puesto como un energúmeno con él ese día, porque Hermione no había querido verlo durante semanas y sobre la actitud que había tomado desde entonces con él.

- ¿Por qué no te lo dije?-Harry suspiro hondo- Bueno… en ese instante no estaba para darte muchas explicaciones, lo único que quería era romperte la cara.

- Y lo hiciste.

- Sí, Y no sabes cómo lo disfrute.

Ron decidió dejar pasar la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en esos momentos su mejor amigo. Pues conociendo ahora la historia, se había merecido los golpes dados por su amigo, incluso el se daría de cabezazos en esos momentos.

-¿Y después?

- Hermione me hizo prometer que no te diríamos nada… Bueno nos hizo prometer a Ginny y a mí. Además tú andabas de lo más entusiasmado con tu conquista. Así que Hermione pensó que ya habías dado vuelta la página y ella pensó en hacer lo mismo.

- Me siento como un idiota.

Harry solo asintió.

- ¿Y sabes algo?... ni por mucho había dado vuelta la página. Esa noche lleve a Tanya para sacarle celos a Hermione- Se interrumpió al ver la cara de fastidio de Harry- Sí, otra estupidez. Y cuando note que ella estaba dolida con la situación, me alegre tanto que me puse a celebrar… y me emborrache.

- Eso lo recuerdo Ron.

- Sí, bueno… yo no tenía ninguna intensión de que pasara nada más con Tanya, pero ella no pensaba lo mismo y bueno… ¿Sabes?... ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegamos a la habitación, sólo sé que paso lo que paso cuando Hermione nos descubrió y vi su rostro… supe que la había cagado… y bueno, luego llegaste tu y la cosa se descontrolo.

¿Pero…porque seguiste con Tanya?

- Porque estaba herido, enojado… y Hermione me había mandado al carajo. Y pensé estúpidamente que si ella se daba cuenta que estaba con alguien más… tarde o temprano volvería- término diciendo con pesar.

- Pero no volvió-musito quedamente entonces Harry.

- No- Suspiró con pesar- ... Y yo no podía sacarme de encina a Tanya. Tu no me hablabas hasta que tuve ese accidente… culpa de Tanya-indico con una mueco de desagrado- A todo esto nunca te di las gracias por hacer que la transfirieran de equipo, trabajar con un auror enrabiado contigo no es nada bueno para la salud.

- De nada compañero-Harry le palmeo la espalda.

Luego de la sentida confesión de Ron, guardaron silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Ron se levanto y miro a Harry de forma resuelta.

- Harry, fui un estúpido, pero la recuperare. Te juro que la recuperare.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola!!!!... se que me he perdido durante demasiado tiempo y que varias me deben estar odiando por que deje de actualizar mis otras dos historias... y ahora aparezco con una nueva...pero bueno..espero que me perdonen y comiencen a seguir "CUANDO TROPECÉ CONTIGO". Desde ahora les digo quizás a las lectoras más fieles de la pareja de Ron y Hermione, no le va agradar mucho... pero bueno... ¡Lo siento!!!!!... la inspiración para esta!!!!!.... pero no se preocupen... las dos historias que le preceden van a tener su continuación muy luego y por lo tanto... las voy a terminar!!!!!!

Bueno un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo...ustedes mis historias y yo sus comentarios!!!!!...


	2. Promesas y Decisiones

Capitulo 2. Promesas y Decisiones.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Querida!

La chica en cuestión salto del susto al escuchar tremendo grito apenas salió de la chimenea de la madriguera. Y antes que se diera cuenta era víctima de los fuertes abrazos de oso de la señora Weasley.

- Hola, señora Weasley-Su voz salió amortiguada por el apretado abrazo del que era protagonista y no era soltada.

- ¡Merlín!... si que la habían extrañado, pensó. Levantó la vista todo lo que pudo y logró ver a una embarazadísima Ginny que rodaba los ojos y se encogía de hombros.

- Mamá… vas a dejar sin aire a la pobre Hermione.

- Oh, sí linda… disculpa, cariño- Luego de soltarla… un poco, acaricio una de las mejillas de Hermione, mientras la mirada como una madre ve a un hijo perdido- Es que hace tanto que no pasabas por acá, ¡te he extrañado tanto!... pero ¡Mírate!, estas preciosa… un poco delgada, eso sí, de seguro no estás comiendo bien con todo ese trabajo que tienes, pero lo solucionaremos hoy mismo.

- Bueno… gracias- no muy segura de querer cumplir lo último, pero contenta por tal recibimiento- ¡Y feliz cumpleaños!- Exclamó.

Y aunque todavía tenía resentida las costillas, volvió a abrazarla. Había extrañado el cariño de esa mujer, que desde que tenía once años se había comportado como una segunda madre para ella… bueno… exceptuando la vez que le envió un mísero huevo de pascua, en cuarto curso, cuando se creyó las tonterías que escribía el escarabajo de Rita Sketer, aunque luego se lo recompenso preparándole una gran tarta de chocolate (que terminó casi toda en el estomago de Ron)… todavía no podía olvidar los enormes huevos de chocolates que habían recibido Ron y Harry y lo que habían disfrutado comiéndoselos delante de ella.

- Espero no haber llegado muy tarde para ayudar en algo.

- Oh… ni te imaginas… los chicos no me han dejado hacer nada…

- A mí tampoco- se quejó Ginny haciendo un mohín molesta.

- Ginny… tu estas embarazada, yo sólo estoy de cumpleaños… ¡Imagínate! ¡No me han dejado cocinar nada!, entre Fleur, Audrey y Angelina… no me han dejado tocar ni un cucharon- Exclamó como si este fuera lo peor que le pudiera pasar en la vida.

Hermione sonrió comprensivamente y volvió a mirar a Ginny que se llevaba una mano a su abultado vientre y reía.

- Bueno, señora Weasley. Para eso son los cumpleaños…. Dejar que los demás la atiendan. Así que siéntese y disfrute y espero que esto le ayude.

Sacó del bolsillo un pequeño regalo rectangular que había encogido para poder transportarlo con más facilidad, luego tomo su varita y lo volvió a su estado normal para entregárselo a la mujer.

- Espero que le guste.

- ¡Oh! No debiste molestarte.

- No es nada.

- Ya mamá…-dijo entonces Ginny- ¿Vas a soltar de una vez por todas a Hermione para que pueda venir aquí y saludarme… porque yo no puedo levantarme?

- Querida, te dije que no te sentaras en ese sillón tan bajo.

- Ya, ya... y fue Harry quien me sentó acá no yo… Y tu- señaló a Hermione- Ven aquí y dame un abrazo- ordenó levantando sus brazos y incorporándose lo más que pudo.

- Yo las dejo, para que se pongan al día- dijo entonces Molly- Y yo voy hacer valer mi estatus como dueña de casa para que me pasen una cacerola-Bromeo antes de salir por la puerta dejando a las dos amigas en un reconfortante abrazo.

Luego de conversar un rato con Ginny y que esta le contara los pormenores de cómo estaba quedando la habitación del bebe, lo histérico que estaba Harry, que cada vez que ella se quejaba de dolor de espalda u otra cosa, le venían ataques de ansiedad tales que en más de una ocasión su esposa tuvo que darle una calleja para que se calmara, Hermione ayudo a levantarse a Ginny y las dos fueron hacia el jardín, donde los hombres de la familia acondicionaban todo para recibir las visitas de la tarde.

- Oye- aprovecho de preguntar Hermione, ya que no había riesgo que la señora Weasley le escuchara- ¿Qué le paso a tu madre hoy?- Ginny la miró sin entender- Digo… sólo ha pasado un mes desde que la vi… y nunca fue tan efusiva conmigo… además después de lo de Ron…bueno- se encogió de hombre- Me sorprendió.

Ginny desvió la vista, sabía que si la castaña le mirara la cara descubriría que ella había contado "accidentalmente" su secreto, así que fingió indiferencia.

- Tú sabes cómo es mamá y ahora que se está haciendo más vieja- se encogió de hombres- y ahora que ya tiene nietos, anda más sensible… supongo.

Hermione asintió no muy convencida, pero como estaba contenta de que por lo menos algo comenzará a volver a la normalidad desde su rompimiento con Ron, no dijo nada. Lo que lamentó un segundo después, cuando Ginny abrió la boca.

- ¿Y donde dejaste a Andy?

- ¿Quién?

- Andy, Anthony… tu guapo novio- La molesto con una sonrisilla.

- Anthony-Dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre- no es mi novio.

- ¿Y que es entonces?- preguntó Ginny alzando sus cejas con malicia, para luego añadir sarcásticamente- Yo pensé que cuando uno salía por un determinado tiempo con una persona y esa persona te veía desnuda… se le llamaba novio… a menos que luego de estar fuera del mercado tanto tiempo las cosas hayan cambiado.

Hermione rió quedamente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Ok. Lo acepto… pero no lo digas en voz alta. La verdad…- hizo una mueca- No le hemos puesto nombre a la relación… sólo salimos, pero si lo vemos de esa forma… Sí,…se podría decir eso, pero sólo salimos-Dijo enredándose con sus mismas palabras

- Hace varios meses.

- Qué bueno que me lo recuerdas- dijo sarcásticamente la castaña.

- Hey…- Ginny levantó sus manos y se indicó la panza- Soy una mujer embarazada… no puedes enojarte con una mujer embarazada- terminó riendo y contagiando de paso a Hermione.

- Como digas mujer embarazada… pobre Harry. Debí pensarlo dos veces antes de ayudarte a conquistarlo.

- Bah-se mofó Ginny- Tarde o temprano, Potter hubiera caído rendido a mis pies. Pero no me distraigas y dime que paso con tu nov ...ok…ok-Dijo cuando vi la mirada de advertencia de Hermione- Anthony.

- Viene más tarde, Cuando vaya a cambiarme ropa.

- Me cae bien- Le dijo Ginny luego de un momento.

- A mí también.

Sólo espero que te haga feliz- Añadió la pelirroja mirándola seriamente.

Hermione sonrió y aunque abrió la boca para responderle a Ginny, de estas no salieron ninguna palabra, ya que no sabía que decir. ¿Era feliz? Y ante la mirada atenta de su amiga, que no perdió detalle de la confusión de Hermione, se encogió de hombros y sonrió tristemente.

No pudieron seguir hablando, porque ya se habían acercado lo suficiente donde los hombres de la familia se afamaban por levantar la carpa que acogería y protegería del frio a los comensales de la noche y estos al verlas dejaron de trabajar y se acercaban donde ellas.

- Hola Hermione- saludo con ese tono tan formal Percy - Que bueno que estas acá, me gustaría hablar contigo de un asunto de suma importancia.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó con incredulidad Hermione.

- Sí-le contestó mostrando un poco de molestia por la pregunta de Hermione- Así que…. si puedes acompañarme-Levantó la mano en dirección a la casa, esperando que Hermione caminara hacia allá.

Dios… hablaba en serio, pensó Hermione, ¿Es que ese hombre no descansaba nunca?, lamentablemente para él, ella había decidido tomarse el día libre, así que cuadrándose de hombros se dispuso a decirle. Pero no fue necesario porque en el momento que iba a hablar unos fuertes brazos le agarraron por la cintura y la levantaron dándole una vuelta, que le hizo soltar un grito.

- ¡Hola cuñadita!- Gritó George Weasley

- ¡George!-Rió Hermione pasando por alto el mote de George- Bájame

- Ok… ok…hace tiempo que no te veía, castaña. Hace mucho que no te das una vuelta por la tienda.

Hermione frunció el ceño al recordar la última vez que se arriesgo y fue por allí.

- Recuerdo que la última vez no salí muy bien parada, George.

- Bah- Rio el pelirrojo quitándole importancia al asunto- ¿Que tiene de malo tener el pelo rosa por unos días?... yo también lo tuve ¿O te olvidas que pruebo mis nuevos inventos en mi persona?

- Resulta hermano- respondió Percy por Hermione. Ésta ya se había olvidado que estaba a su lado- Que Hermione tiene un importante cargo dentro del ministerio y no puede andar expuesta a payasadas.- Miró de forma reprobatoria a su hermano y volvió a la carga con la castaña- Ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos que tratar temas de suma importancia- y ante la incredulidad de todos, anunció en tono afectado- ¡No puedo creer que luego de todo este tiempo no hayas presentado el proyecto sobre la regulación de las escobas!

George rodó los ojos y miró a Hermione como diciéndole "este no va a cambiar aunque Voldemort volviera solo para atormentarlo a él". Hermione trato de ocultar su sonrisa y morderse la lengua y no mandarlo al carajo. Miró a Ginny que se llevo un dedo a las sienes mientras gesticulaba con su boca un "cucu-cucu"

- ¡Por Dios, Percy!- exclamó divertido Harry que se había acercado sigilosamente y ahora tenía abrazada a Ginny- Audrey te advirtió que no molestaras con ese asunto a Hermione.

Percy se puso rojo y Hermione no sabría decir si de vergüenza o de rabia, por quedar en evidencia ante ella y los demás.

- Hola Harry- Saludo entonces Hermione dando un suspiro de alivio cuando abrazo a su amigo-… y gracias-murmuro muy bajito solo para el salvador del mundo por haberla salvado de tan miserable charla.

Pero Percy estaba muy lejos de darse por vencido así que arremetió contra Harry, haciendo que este se arrepintiera de haber intercedido por su amiga.

- Harry- Dijo muy serio al tiempo que se colocaba las gafas y miraba en todas dirección para asegurarse que su esposa no anduviera cerca- Este asunto es de suma importancia y si no lo ves ahora es porque no tienes hijos… pero espera que nazca el pequeño James. Hay lugares donde se le permite a niños… ¡Niños!- se estremeció horrorizado- subirse en escobas cuando no tienen la enseñanza suficiente para llevar a cabo esta acción.

- Sí Percy- Le interrumpió Harry de forma condescendiente- ¿Pero, no crees que es mejor que desde pequeños tengan alguna noción de volar?

- ¡Absolutamente, no!

- ¡Oye!...- Dijo entonces Hermione para ayudar a Harry -… pero si Ron me comentó una vez que- Reprimió decir "cuando estabas dando la lata con este tema… otra vez"- Que ustedes habían volado en escoba antes de entrar al colegio.

Percy los miró con la intención de negar tal afirmación, pero se cayó cuando vio que sus hermanos asentían. Abrió y cerró la boca mientras trataba de buscar algo razonable que decir, ante la mirada divertida de sus hermanos.

Lástima que su mutismo no duró mucho… bueno lástima para los que lo escuchaban, pues Hermione se distrajo al ver una cabellera pelirroja que se acercaba hacía ellos. Ron se acercaba y Hermione temía este encuentro luego de lo vivido durante la cena de la noche anterior, así que cuando notó la mirada de Ron, Hermione se sobresalto. Había pensado que luego del incidente de la noche pasada su amigo y antiguo novio, actuaría como siempre en estos casos (ósea, cuando se sentía ofendido o estaba enojado con ella):

_Primero: La ignoraría._

_Segundo: La mataría con la mirada._

_Tercero: Buscaría y por supuesto encontraría cualquier oportunidad para dejar caer algun comentario para reclamarle el por qué de su enojo._

Pero ahora sólo percibió un tremendo pesar y arrepentimiento en la mirada del pelirrojo. Tan impactante fue que tuvo que pestañar varias veces para creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero no…No se equivocaba. Ahí estaba esa mirada.

A pesar que estaba pendiente de las reacciones de Ron, pudo notar que la voz de Percy, que había seguido con su monologo, iba disminuyendo en intensidad hasta que por fin (y gracias a Dios) se quedo callado, cuando vio que su hermano menor se acercaba a ellos con paso cansino e indeciso, como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo el hecho de acercarse o no. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ron estaba ahí. Frente a ella. Abarcándolo todo, tan solo con su presencia.

Abrumada por la intensa mirada que parecía querer decirle muchas cosas, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma escandalosa y se mortificó al pensar que quizás los demás podrían escuchar como este retumbaba en su pecho.

Inconscientemente una de sus manos se fue hacia su pecho, con la intensión de retenerlo o quizás de protegerlo.

- Hermione- Saludó con voz profunda y afectada, haciendo que la castaña tragara saliva.

Miro de soslayo a Harry, pero este estaba demasiado entretenido con la panza de su esposa para darle la cara. Así que de él no recibió ninguna ayuda para tratar de descubrir que pasaba con Ron. Suspiró. Sea lo que sea, se dijo, no era el momento ni el lugar para averiguarlo. Así que tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón y aclarándose la garganta le devolvió el saludo a Ron.

- Hola Ron.

Este le sonrió de forma nerviosa y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, miro hacia un lado, luego al otro… y volvió a mirarla.

- Yo…-comenzó a decir, pero Percy que no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, decidió que ya había sido suficientemente ignorado.

- Bien, que bueno que llegas Ron. Así podrás decirme porque le dijiste a Hermione que nuestros padres nos subieron a una escoba antes de ir a Hogwarts.

Ron que le miró como si recién notara la presencia de Percy… desconcertado y no entendiendo mucho que se proponía su hermano, y como su principal motivo para estar ahí lo tenía enfrente, contesto de forma ausente.

- Porque es verdad.

- Sí, pero…

- Percy- intervino entonces Hermione- ¿Qué opinas si te pasas por mi oficina el lunes en la mañana y hablamos del tema?

Percy observó con detenimiento un momento a Hermione, como si estuviera considerando los pros o los contras de la propuesta. Entrecerró los ojos y luego asintió.

- Me parece estupendo- Agregó con voz exultante- Entonces nos vemos el lunes.

Y como si ese hubiera sido todo su propósito en el día se alejo en dirección a la casa.

Los demás sonrieron y negaron con sus cabezas, por que Percy nunca cambiaria.

- Bueno- Dijo entonces George volviéndose hacia Hermione- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?, el lunes no va a salir de tu oficina.

Hermione rió

- Lo sé, pero era eso o que me persiguiera durante toda la tarde hoy-Indicó para luego añadir con una sonrisa maliciosa- Además el lunes tengo que estar toda la mañana en el Wizengamot.

- Hermione, Hermione… ¡Y yo creía que te había perdido!- rió George y le guiñó un ojo, lo que provocó la rosa de los demás.

- Ya, ya… - los interrumpió entonces Hermione, por temor a que Percy volviera y se enterara - oye…. ¿Y ustedes no tienen que estar trabajando o algo así?

- Sí, ya pusimos el toldo… pero es negro y necesitamos que sea blanco, y las mesas y las sillas….pero necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude en la decoración y … bueno…como tú sabes más de hechizos y como transformar cosas… te vinimos a buscar-Musitó Harry, con la misma cara que ponía cuando le pedía que le ayudara con alguna tarea en la escuela.

- La profesora McGonagall se sentiría horrorizada si se entera que todavía no pueden cambiar un simple color- Les reprendió mientras se acercaban al sector de la carpa.

-Por eso es que te necesitamos- Respondió entonces Ron y por como la miró, Hermione no tuvo ninguna duda de que, no se refería sólo a sus hechizos de transformación.

- Bueno-Musitó Hermione, sin querer darle mucha importancia a las palabras de Ron- Entonces manos a la obra.

Luego de una hora trabajando en dejar la carpa y todo lo demás en perfecto, Ginny que estaba convenientemente sentada en una silla que se apuro en acondicionar Harry para ella, sonreía a ver como los cuatro hombres (se les había unido Bill) se movían de un lado a otro bajo las instrucciones de Hermione y de ella. Pero lo más divertido era ver a Ron pendiente de lo que la chica decía, hacía o pedía. Le recordaba el periodo de la boda de Bill, cuando Ron tenía ese bendito libro que le hacía estar pendiente de cada paso que daba la castaña…. Lástima que el libro se hubiera perdido y que Ron se olvidará de lo que había aprendido.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto una voz a su lado. Ginny se volvió y le sonrió a su esposo.

- Sólo estoy mirando a Ron y sus esfuerzos para complacer a Hermione.

Harry rio también antes de contestar poniéndose serio.

- Me recuerda cuando vinimos a la boda de Bill.

- Sí… yo estaba pensando lo mismo-Ginny sonrió encantada con la idea- ¡Te das cuenta! ¡Ahora hasta pensamos lo mismo!

Su esposo volvió a reír, pero volvió a ponerse serio.

- Ron me dije que iba a recuperarla- le contó.

- Ron es un idiota- Harry la miró alzando una ceja ante el tono de voz de Ginny- Lo quiero, pero debo decir que se comportó como un idiota con Hermione.

- Sí, pero está dispuesto a todo para volver con ella.

- ¿Pero y si ella no está dispuesta?

- ¿Te ha dicho algo?-Preguntó sorprendido Harry- Yo ayer la vi con Anthony… y aunque se fueron juntos no los vi, mejor dicho no la vi a ella muy entusiasmada.

- No sé Harry…Pero desde que terminaron con Ron…definitivamente-agregó haciendo una mueca, porque las idas y venidas de esos dos ya le tenían mareada- Esta más tranquila.

- Sí… pero no es feliz, ¿Sabes desde cuando no la veo reírse de verdad?- Le preguntó de vuelta- Acepto que cuando estaba con Ron su vida era todo menos tranquila, pero al menos era feliz… ahora sólo pasa los días… y eso no es vivir.

Ginny suspiró, era verdad. Su amiga había perdido esa particular chispa que las personas felices reflejan en sus ojos. Ahora cuando sonreía o cuando reía, esta emoción nunca se reflejaba en su mirada.

Miró hacía donde estaba Hermione, que se encontraba en ese instante arriba de una mesa con su varita alzaba tratando de limpiar una de las lámparas que colgaban del techo… bajo la atenta mirada de Ron. En ese instante la mesa comenzó a tambalearse de forma inestable y antes que pudiera gritar o reaccionar, Hermione había resbalado y estaba cayendo.

- ¡Harry!-Gritó Ginny haciendo intento en vanos por levantarse.

Su esposo estaba ya de pie, alarmado por el grito de su amiga, pero no debió haberse preocupado, pues un muy dispuesto Ron ya estaba ahí para socorrer y detener la caída de Hermione. Apuró el paso para llegar donde estaban sus amigos. George y Bill también se acercaban

- Hermione, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó preocupado Bill

- Sí, no sé qué paso… la mesa estaba muy firme antes- Contestó la chica. Estaba sonrojada y desconcertada con la situación de verse en brazos de Ron.

- Qué bueno que Ron estaba cerca ¿No?-preguntó entonces George con voz socarrona y guiñándole un ojo a su hermano de forma cómplice.

- Sí. Siempre preparado ¿No?- Ron por su parte estaba exultante y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Sí,…gracias Ron- Dijo entonces Hermione volviéndose lo que pudo en los brazos del pelirrojo para verle a la cara. Ron le devolviera la mirada y sonrió - Pero…ya puedes bajarme- Indicó sonrojada y bajando la vista.

- Oh..., por supuesto-Dijo solicito y la dejo con cuidado en el suelo.

- Bueno- Hermione soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que sintió los fuertes brazos de Ron sosteniéndola, fingió una sonrisa y comento- Creo que ya hemos terminado aquí ¿No?, voy… hacía allá.

Los hombres vieron alejarse a Hermione que por la forma tan recta que caminaba se notaba que hacía esfuerzos para no salir corriendo de ahí.

- Oye…-Le dijo entonces Harry a Ron cuando quedaron solos.

- ¿Qué?- musitó este de forma ausente, todavía sonreía y estaba atento a Hermione que de vez en cuando le daba miradas cortas que desviaba rápidamente cuando notaba que Ron también le estaba mirando.

No creas que no vi tu jugada.

- ¿Ah?- Ron se volvió donde su amigo que le mirada con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Te olvidas que puedo percibir la magia? ¿Aunque sea en forma mínima?

Ron sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sé olvidaba de ese detalle, su amigo percibía los rastros de magia más mínima… incluso un pequeño y nimio hechizo…como el que él hizo. Sonrió de forma más amplía y se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno compañero-Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y murmuró- En la guerra y el amor todo vale.

- Ron, ella está con Anthony- le recordó

Ron que prefería no pensar en ese detalle, apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

- Hermione no lo quiere… No como me quiere a mí.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-Le retó.

Harry pensaba lo mismo, pero no se lo haría tan fácil. Sabía que cada vez que salía el tema del Revenclaw su amigo hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para contenerse, así que estaba preparado para otro de los arranques de celos de Ron, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando su amigo sonrió y le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Lo único que puede decirte es que a ese Goldstein le queda muy poco tiempo con Hermione. Y ahora querido amigo voy donde mi fututa esposa.

Se despido de Harry imitando un saludo militar, pero no llego muy lejos pues Harry le tome del brazo para murmurarle.

- No le dirás que sabes lo que paso en la fiesta ¿Verdad?

Ron se lo pensó un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir su camino a donde estaba una Hermione todavía sonrojada.

Harry suspiró y movió la cabeza negativamente. No tenía ni idea que era lo que haría Ron para recuperar a Hermione, pero no sabía por qué… no tenía un muy buen presentimiento.

O0o0oo00o0o0o0o

- No tienes por qué estar nervioso, no te van a comer.

- Ja, muy graciosa. Pero ¿Sabes?, no me extrañaría, no todos los días vas a comer donde esta toda la familia del ex de tu novia.

Hermione frunció el ceño ¿Novia? ¿Desde cuándo Anthony le llamaba novia? Este interceptó su mirada e inspiró profundamente se acercó donde ella, le tomó las manos y le dijo.

- Hermione…Sé que no hemos hablado de esto, pero creo que ya es hora de terminar con la niñería esta. Sé que por ahora no quieres que se sepa que estamos juntos, pero al menos entre nosotros comportémonos como lo que creo que somos… desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Y que sería eso?

- Yo te considero mi novia. Digo… yo no estoy saliendo con nadie más y sé que tu tampoco. Me preocupo por ti y quiero que estés bien y sé que yo te hago bien.- Le dijo con voz suave.

- ¿Y qué propones? Y ¿Por qué ahora?

Hermione se soltó de sus manos y se sentó en el sillón. Se encontraban en el departamento de Anthony, luego que esta se retirara de la madriguera para ir a cambiarse de ropa. Se paso una mano por su liso cabello y espero la explicación.

- Mira no te asustes, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo ni nada de eso- _Aunque me gustaría_, pensó para sí el chico- Sólo quiero ser parte de tu vida.

- Eres parte de mi vida-Le contradijo Hermione.

- Sí, pero ya no quiero ocultar nada- Cuando Hermione fue abrir la boca, se apresuró a continuar- No te digo que voy a salir gritando que tu y yo estamos juntos, ni que vamos a salir y a llegar de la mano al trabajo, ni siquiera ahora te pido que lleguemos a la fiesta de ese modo. Sólo quiero que al menos tú sepas que lo nuestro ya no son sólo salidas con un amigo con derecho. Y que no pongas la cara que pusiste antes cuando te llame novia.

Hermione sonrió de lado. ¿Acaso esos hombre se habían puesto de acuerdo para desconcertarla en el mismo día?, primero fue Ron… que aún no podía entender qué diablos le había pasado. Durante todo el rato que estuvo ayudando para la fiesta de la noche, el pelirrojo había estado a su lado, ayudándole, sonriéndole y portándose extremadamente amable. Se estremeció al recordar el incidente de la mesa, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía los brazos de Ron rodeándola y por un instante, un segundo… sintió que el tiempo no había pasado, olvidándose de paso de todo lo vivido durante ese año, pero cuando escucho la voz de los demás, volvió a la realidad…o casi. Porque luego de eso pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde entre risas y bromas, comentarios de Ron con doble interpretación…sólo para ella y miradas lánguidas por parte de los dos… hasta que Victorie, la sobrina de Ron e hija de Bill y Fleur llego corriendo hasta donde ellos para mostrarle que su tío estaba en la revista "Corazón de bruja". Riéndose y molestando a Ron, Hermione había tomado la revista, pensando ingenuamente que sería algún reportaje sobre el pelirrojo, pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa que rompió en mil pedazos la burbuja en que se encontraba. Su risa murió en el instante que vio a Ron besando a una chica rubia. Sí, era un reportaje sobre Ron y de las jóvenes que habían tenido la suerte de salir con él luego que este rompiera su compromiso con Hermione Granger.

- ¿No es genial que tío Ron este en la revista tía Hermione?- Había preguntado ingenuamente la pequeña

- Vaya…Sí, genial-Había dicho ella, tratando de embozar una sonrisa- Sí que estas famoso Ron.

- Victorie- Ron había tomado la revista de las manos de Hermione y cerrado de golpe- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu abuela?, creo que llego Andrómeda con Teddy.

A la pequeña le brillaban los ojos cuando asintió feliz y corrió hacía la casa, dejando a los adultos en un tenso silencio.

- Hermione… yo… no sabía que iba a salir esto en la revista, yo… lo sien…-Comenzó a decir Ron.

- Ron- le interrumpió tratando que su voz sonora lo menos afectada posible- No tienes por qué pedirme disculpa ni me debes ninguna explicación.

- Pero lo quiero hacer… esa foto es de hace mucho tiempo… ni siquiera recuerdo cuando la sacaron. Y no quiero que pienses que yo estoy con alguien, porque no es así… y luego de lo de hoy… yo…

- ¿Qué?-Inquirió molesta y más dolida que otra cosa

- Yo…bueno, he estado pensando mucho en nosotros y…-Comenzó a decir inseguro.

- ¿Y creíste que si te portabas bien conmigo un par de horas todo volvería hacer como antes?-Movió su cabeza negativamente y no le dejo hablar- Mira, yo no puedo. Además me tengo que ir.

- Hermione, por favor… hablemos- Le tomó un brazo para evitar que se fuera.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar contigo ahora- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Se soltó más bruscamente de lo que había pensado para desaparecer de forma rápida ante sus ojos. Cuando llegó al jardín de su casa, en las afueras de Londres, se sentó en un escalón del porche trasero y recién ahí se dio cuenta porque le dolía tanto ese desengaño. Porque estúpidamente, ella, la racional e inteligente Hermione Granger, que nunca tomaba una decisión sin analizarla cuidadosamente… durante un par de horas se había olvidado de todo lo pasado y se había dejado llevar por la emoción de sentir a Ron como siempre llegando a pensar que quizás ese día era el inicio de algo nuevo, de que quizás todavía quedaba algo de esperanza para su relación… pero la realidad había llegado y le había dado una bofetada en la cara y un golpe más duro en su corazón.

Miró al hombre que en ese instante tenía frente suyo. Anthony con su cabello castaño sus hermosos ojos mirándole con una calidez que en ese momento ella necesitaba más que nunca y su sonrisa que le daba confianza. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Decía que sí? ¿Y se olvidaba del estúpido sueño de que algún día ella y Ron podrían retomar lo suyo? ¿O comenzaba otra vida con Anthony?

Ahora podía reconocer la principal razón por la que quiso que toda esa historia con Anthony se mantuviera en secreto. Todavía tenía esperanzas. Esperanza en que un día Ron golpeara a su puerta y le dijera que todavía la amaba, que buscarían un modo de solucionar los problemas, pero que ya no podía vivir sin ella. Pero la realidad fue muy distinta… él no la fue a buscar… en cambio comenzó a salir con una y con otra, sin discreción alguna, buscando, quizás, pensó Hermione cierta reacción por parte suya… pero en esos momentos Hermione no tenía ánimos para nada que no fuera casi ahogarse en la pena… hasta que llegó Anthony y de a poco fue sacándola de las aguas turbulentas donde se había metido. Sabía que nunca lo querría como amaba a Ron, pero al menos era un muy buen salvavidas que lograba mantenerla a flote cuando las aguas se volvían tan tormentosas y belicosas que amenazaban con llevarla a hasta el fondo.

Volvió a mirar a Anthony que la observaba a su vez desde el sofá esperando su respuesta. Siempre ahí, siempre esperando, siempre paciente y tan buen amigo.

¿Qué estaba esperando?, tenía a un fabuloso hombre frente a ella que le ofrecía un presente y quizás un futuro. Una oportunidad para salir adelante ¿Y ella que había hecho?, nada… absolutamente nada, esperando algo que nunca llegó y que ahora estaba muy cansada y herida para aceptar.

Ahora, Anthony le estaba ofreciendo otra oportunidad y esta vez se decidió a tomarla.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O

Cuando por fin llegaron a la madriguera, fueron recibidos por una sonrojada Molly Weasley, que saludo muy amablemente a Anthony y Hermione no estuvo segura si por que el chico le caía realmente bien o porque le regaló el último libro de cocina del chef más famoso del mundo mágico del que Molly aseguró ser una ferviente admiradora.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?-Le susurro muy bajito Hermione a Anthony cuando Molly fue a guardar su regalo.

El chico se encogió de hombros y le confesó algo avergonzado.

- No lo sabía, pero mi madre es fanática de ese tipo y cuando le pedí consejo-Volvió a encogerse de hombros- Bueno, me lo recomendó.

- Fue un lindo gesto-Le dijo complacida por el detalle y enternecida al ver el leve sonrojo de Anthony.

Anthony fue a decirle algo, pero la llegada de la señora Weasley le interrumpió.

- Hermione, querida. Se me había olvidado darte las gracias por tu regalo ¡Me ha encantado!

- Me alegro que le haya gustado- Y recién entonces Hermione puso atención a la melodía que se escuchaba. Era Celestina Warbeck, la cantante preferida de Molly y ella le había regalo el último disco de la intérprete, el que se escuchaba ahora.

- No solo me ha gustado ¡Me ha encantado! además me ha servido para amenizar el ambiente.

- OHHH….Sí…Muchas gracias Hermione- Repitió entonces una voz a sus espalda de forma sarcástica. George se acercaba con su sonrisa de siempre, pero mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Hermione- No sabes lo fantástico que ha sido escuchar las mismas canciones, una y otra y otra vezzzzzz….

- ¡George!-Gritó su madre dándole un suave golpe en un brazo- Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes apreciar la buena música.

George suspiró de forma trágica y le dijo a su madre.

- Ya, ya… oye, Kinsley y su esposa acaban de llegar.

- OH, entonces voy para allá. Luego los veo- Dijo dirigiéndose a Anthony y a Hermione.

- ¿Cómo estas Goldstein?- Saludo entonces George tendiendo su mano.

- Bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

- Bastante bien, no puedo quejarme. Hace mucho que no te veía y menos a tu sobrino revoltoso.

Anthony rio y le explicó a Hermione que solía pasar por la tienda del pelirrojo con su sobrino de cinco años cuando se quedaba cuidándolo, lo que no había podido hacer hace mucho, porque habían trasladado al marido de su hermana fuera de Inglaterra.

- Me imagino que tu hermana estaría feliz que llevaras a su hijo a la tienda de bromas más peligrosa de Inglaterra, considerando que el que entra ahí no sale de la misma forma de la que entró-Repuso Hermione arqueando una ceja.

- Vamos, Hermione- Le dijo George sonriendo- tienes que olvidar el detalle del pelo rosa.

- ¿Todavía sigues molesta por eso?-Le preguntó Anthony sonriendo.

- No molesta, pero no me gusta recordar la cara que puso mi jefe cuando me vio llegar a la reunión con el pelo rosa… seguro pensó que era una loca.

- ¡Pero si te veías adorable!-Le contradijo Anthony pasándole un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla.

- Yo opinaba lo mismo, pero a mi no me hizo caso... ¡Qué bueno que te tuviera a ti, para subirle el ánimo!-Dijo entonces una voz de forma sarcástica a sus espaldas.

Al reconocer esa voz, la reacción de Hermione fue instantánea, se soltó del abrazo de Anthony y se volvió a mirar sorprendida a Ron, que estaba detrás de ellos, cruzado de brazos y que al parecer había escucha toda la conversación y por la cara que tenía, no estaba nada contento. Y ella tampoco ¿Con que derecho venía y ponía esa cara de ofendido? , pero más que estar molesta con Ron, estaba molesta con ella, porque a pesar de la resolución que había tomado sólo unas horas atrás, no pudo impedir que su traicionero corazón diera un vuelco cuando escucho la voz del pelirrojo y la parte más irracional de su cerebro le llevó a sentir que de alguna forma le estuviera engañando al permitir que el brazo de Anthony le rodeara. Pero ya era tarde para remediar el acto inconsciente que le llevo a soltarse precipitadamente del abrazo de Anthony y lo más seguro… borrar la expresión culpable de su rostro, no solo por su actitud, sino porque estaba segura que Anthony se había dado cuenta.

- Ron-Fue todo lo que pudo decir, al sentir sobre ella la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo.

Pero Ron no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó mirando en la misma pose y su mirada impenetrable.

- Qué tal, Weasley-Saludó entonces Anthony, tendiendo su mano hacía el pelirrojo. Sabía que era un momento incomodo para todos los involucrados, sobre todo para Hermione, así que no sería él quien lo hiciera más difícil a pesar que él mandaría al demonio a Weasley, su mirada y actitud recriminatoria.

Pero al parecer el pelirrojo no estaba por la labor de cooperar. Así que ahí estaba, con la mano aún extendida ante un hombre que le miraba como si él fuera uno de los pillos que le encomendaban encarcelar.

A Hermione cada segundo que Anthony permanecía con su mano extendida se le hacían eternos y más aún cuando toda reacción del pelirrojo fue arquear una ceja de forma burlona y mirar la mano extendida con repugnancia.

¿Cómo se atrevía Ron a humillar de esa forma a Anthony? Hermione miró furiosa a Ron, pero este ni se inmuto, seguía en sus trece sin importarle nada más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla pasar por esto? Ella jamás le había hecho un desagrado de ese tipo a él ni a ninguna de las frecuentes acompañantes que le presentaba sin ningún remordimiento.

Apretó sus puños y estaba segura que se había puesto roja del coraje, pero cuando abría la boca para decirle unas cuantas verdades a su ex novio, otra mano, grande y morena tomó y estrecho la de Anthony.

- ¡Anthony! ¡Qué gusto verte!- Dijo Harry, sin atender la cara de estupefacción de Ron que le miraba como si le hubiera dado una puñalada por la espalda, pues mientras saludaba a Anthony le daba una mirada de advertencia a Hermione.

La castaña suspiró aliviaba y pudo notar cómo se relajaban los hombros de Anthony cuando devolvió el saludo a Harry.

- El gusto es mío, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, fantástico- Aunque su amigo sonaba algo exagerado, Hermione le agradecería por siempre ese gesto- Ginny y los demás preguntaban por ustedes ¿Por qué no vamos?-Preguntó dirigiendo una mirada elocuente a Hermione y a George.

- Sí, vayan, vayan. Nosotros los alcanzamos luego-Respondió George acercándose donde estaba su hermano y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida y evitando mirar a Ron que estaba tan rojo que ya era casi imposible distinguir donde comenzaba su cabello, siguió a su amigo.

Ron observó impotente cómo se alejaban, Hermione, el traidor de Harry y el maldito de Goldstein. Apretó fuertemente los puños y sintió que su cara estallaría en cualquier momento. No sabía con quien estaba más enfurecido. Si con Harry que todavía no podía creer como se atrevía a comportarse de forma tan amable con ese tarado, o con Hermione, por tener el atrevimiento de llevarlo a su casa. Pero decididamente sabía muy bien a quien quería romperle la cara en esos momentos, pues cuando vio que el puñetero ese, se atrevía a colocar su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione, fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Pero cuando quiso dar un paso hacía el maldito Revenclaw, el fuerte agarre de la mano de George en su brazo se lo impidió.

- ¡Quieres Controlarte, por el amor de Dios!-Susurró en forma apremiante, haciendo más presión todavía en su brazo- ¿Tengo que recordarte que Goldstein es un invitado de mamá?

- Ginny lo invito, no mamá-Le contradijo de forma brusca.

- Me da igual de quien sea invitado, pero el hecho es que se encuentra en casa de nuestra madre que resulta que hoy está celebrando su cumpleaños, así que trata de comportarte.

Ron miró sorprendido y sin poder creerse que el mismo hombre que desde que era pequeño se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible con sus bromas, estuviera ahora dándole un regaño y clases de compostura ¿Acaso el mundo se había puesto del revés y el no se había dado cuenta? En otro momento se hubiera reído, pero ahora sólo provocó que se enardeciera más. Se soltó bruscamente y le encaró.

- ¡Que sabes tú!- Masculló con los dientes apretados

- ¿Qué no lo sé?-Le contestó en el mismo tono- ¿Qué no se qué te mueres de celos al ver a Hermione con otro hombre? ¿Qué quieres partirle la cara?

Ron guardo silencio un momento y trató de mantener la calma, volvió su mirada hacía Hermione y suspiró derrotado.

- Eso y mucho más George… mucho más ¿Cómo pudo hacerme algo así Hermione? ¿Cómo cree que me siento?- Preguntó más para sí mismo que para George.

- De la misma forma que ella debe sentirse cada vez que tu le restriega en la cara cada conquista que tienes- Ron lo miró ofendido, pero su hermano no se amínalo y continuó- Por lo menos ella tiene la deferencia de guardar las apariencias ante ti- Se encogió de hombros- Yo que sepa, nunca la he visto pavoneándose con Goldstein frente tuyo. No se besan, no se abrazan, ¡Ni siquiera se dan la mano!... mientras tú haces todo lo contrario.

Ron miró con mala cara a su hermano. Aunque reconocía que todo eso lo había hecho, no era agradable que alguien viniera y te lo restregara en la cara, además todo lo que había hecho, había tenido un propósito. Y , sí, puede sonar egoísta, inmaduro e infantil, pero él no sabía que más forjar para hacer que la castaña volviera con él… aparte de lo que ya había hecho antes, ponerla celosa. Pero la cosa no había resultado como él esperaba y ahora tenía que soportar que la mujer que amaba estuviera con otro hombre.

- ¡Y hombre! No me pongas esa cara-George ahora volvía a tener la expresión de siempre, le dio un codazo amistoso antes de seguir diciendo- Pero te lo digo en serio, no puedes seguir comportándote de esta forma, con Hermione no funcionan esas niñerías. Ron ya no tienes dieciséis años.

Ron tragó saliva y desvió la vista. Recordó su sexto curso en Hogwarts, cuando se comportó como un idiota al no saber qué hacer con los sentimientos que la castaña le hacía sentir y terminó actuando de la peor forma posible.

- Ahora Ron-Siguió diciéndole George con una sonrisa- recuerda que es el cumpleaños de nuestra madre… así que aguanta tus ganas de romperle la cara a Goldstein… para otro momento ¿De acuerdo?

Y dándole unas últimas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda lo dejo sólo para dirigirse donde estaba su esposa.

Ron buscó entonces a Hermione. Recorrió con su mirada de un lado para otro el jardín especialmente decorado para el cumpleaños, ya se encontraban casi todos los invitados y de un momento a otro su madre les pediría que fueran a la mesa y él como muy pocas veces en su vida, no estaba de ánimo para cena, para fiesta ni para conversaciones, ni para nada. Si por él fuera, tomaría del brazo a Hermione y se la llevaría de ahí a un lugar en que nadie pudiera molestarlos y no la dejaría ir hasta que la castaña por fin admitiera que todavía lo quería y que volverían a estar juntos.

¡Pero maldita sea!...maldijo entre dientes. ¡Si tan sólo no fuera el cumpleaños de su madre!

Suspiró con resignación al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello y observó entonces como Hermione sonreía por algún comentario que había hecho nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con incredulidad, todavía le costaba creer que su cruel y antiguo profesor de pociones, estuviera vivo. El muy maldito al parecer tenía más vidas que un gato, pues luego de la mordida de nagginy ni a Harry, ni Hermione ni mucho menos él, se les paso por la cabeza la posibilidad que Snape pudiera sobrevivir… hasta que luego de toda la zalagarda que se formó después que Harry terminara con Voldemort, este insistiera en ir a buscar el cuerpo sin vida de su ex profesor a la casa de los gritos. Ron no recordaba mucho que había sucedido, sólo tenía grabado en su memoria el grito angustiado de Hermione, cuando se acercó al cuerpo de Severus y se dio cuenta que estaba respirando, muy ligeramente, pero respiraba. De ahí todo fue caos, corridas para allá y para acá, venidas de medimagos, traslados a San Mungo… lo que tuvo por consecuencia que Severus Snape luego de varios meses internado, sobreviviera y que hoy se encontrara en su casa, celebrando un año más de la vida se Molly Weasley… ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?, desde luego él no. Y mucho menos que ahora se encontrara compartiendo de forma… normal y… civilizada con sus amigos, aunque continuara con su pose de ser mejor que todo el que le rodeaba y esos aires de indiferencia, como si lo que sucediera a su alrededor le importara un comino y su personalidad continuara siendo cetrina, severa, agria y siguiera vistiendo prolijamente de negro… ahí estaba…rodeado de Gryffindor.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, pensó con pesar… lástima que para él las cosas si habían cambiado….pero para mal.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unas horas más tarde, después de la cena, del canto del cumpleaños feliz y que Molly terminará de abrir sus obsequios, los invitados se encontraban terminado sus últimas conversaciones, disfrutando del pastel y de las últimas copas de la noche.

Hermione no sabía qué cosa le había dicho George a Ron, pero el menor de los pelirrojos se había mantenido a una prudente distancia, dirigiéndole de vez en cuando miradas lánguidas y llenas de rencor, que ella había decidido ignorar. Por lo menos toda había salido bien y para sorpresa suya… había terminado divirtiéndose.

Suspiró y miró su reloj de pulsera, ya era hora de irse y no por que quisiera, la verdad, sino que tenía que ir a buscar a su madre al aeropuerto, volvía de unos de sus muy frecuentes viajes de Australia. Abrió sus labios para decirle a Anthony que se fueran cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo un hombre de pelo rojo que se les acercaba. ¡Oh, Merlín!, se lamentó, pero no pudo decir nada más, pues Percy llegó donde ellos y acaparó toda la conversación. Harry, Ginny, Anthony, Fleur, Bill, Neville, Hannah y un renuente y fastidiado Severus Snape, tuvieron que escuchar… a Percy.

Así que el lunes iré donde Hermione a solucionar los posibles inconvenientes sobre la ley- Estaba diciendo y tanto ella como Harry rodaron los ojos.

- ¿No… crees que… Granger… tiene cosas más importantes que ocupar su tiempo que en una insignificante ley sobre la regulación de las escobas?-Preguntó entonces Severus Snape con ese tono tan suyo, entre despectivo y desinteresado.

Percy se puso rojo, y los demás tuvieron que mirar hacia otro lado para ocultar sus sonrisas, como era el caso de Hermione, que como en esa ocasión se alegraba de que su antiguo profesor estuviera vivo.

- No puedo pensar en estos momentos en nada más importante- Repuso ofendido Percy.

Y Hermione quiso darle un buen golpe ¿Nada más importante? ¿Qué se creía que ella hacía ese estúpido pelirrojo?

- ¿Disculpa?-Preguntó entonces levantando una ceja, que casi se pierde en su frente y se cruzo de brazos- Espero que sea una broma- Le advirtió, pero como al parecer Percy tenía unas copas de más en el cuerpo no se dio cuenta del tono de la castaña.

- Vamos, Hermione- Le dijo con tono condescendiente- estamos en confianza y tu como todos acá sabemos que la ley que piensas presentar en unas semanas más- Chasqueo la lengua- Digamos que no tiene mucho futuro.

Hermione abrió la boca totalmente indignada y ahora si tuvo que contenerse para no dejarle la cara bien roja a ese idiota con sendas bofetadas.

- Por supuesto que tiene futuro, Percy-Dijo lo más sería y tranquila posible, pero pudo notar que el ambiente se tensaba a su alrededor y mucho más, cuando el menor de los hermanos Weasley llegaba donde ellos. ¡Genial!, pensó, lo único que le faltaba-Si la ley llega a aprobarse, que es lo más probable, tendrá grandes implicancias para toda la comunidad mágica, sobre todo para nuestros niños.

¡Por favor, Hermione! ¿De verdad crees que los miembros del Wizengamot van a botar a tu favor?- Volvió a preguntar Percy como si fuera la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

- Sí, estoy segura, no el cien por ciento de los votos, pero si los necesarios. Y no puedo creer que pienses lo contrario. Es una ley que nos beneficiara a todos, mucho más importante que la regulación sobre las malditas escobas-No pudo evitar decir, pero se arrepintió en el acto. Pero estaba harta de las críticas a la ley que ella junto con otros funcionarios de su departamento luchaban por mantener a flote.

- Ah…y piensas que una ley que beneficie a los mortífigos si es importante ¿No?-Le preguntó entonces Ron de mala leche, sin darse cuenta que se había metido en un camino minado.

Hermione se volvió hacía su amigo y frunció el ceño, sin pasar por alto las expresiones de angustia que se reflejaba en la cara de los demás, bueno, todas excepto una. Severus mantenía una ceja alzaba y al parecer era el único que disfrutaba de esa discusión.

- Esta ley no protege a mortifagos, Ron- Le contestó de forma seria, pues no quería comenzar una discusión inútil- Los mortifagos están en Azkaban y los que quedan sueltos, creo recordar que es tu trabajo detener ¿Verdad?

Ron sonrió de forma cínica.

- Oh!... por supuesto, Hermione, gracias por recordármelo- Se cruzó de brazos- pero, ¿Puedes explicarme algo?, que sucede con los mortifagos que fueron juzgados y dejados en libertad.

Hermione rodo los ojos y espetó exasperada, miró de soslayo a su antiguo profesor que parecía no imputarse con la dirección de la conversación.

- Tú lo dijiste, fueron juzgados y liberados, algunos se arrepintieron y es justo darle una oportunidad. Y por lo que sé ustedes los Aurores los mantienen bajo extrema vigilancia… así que no creo que haya problema- No pudo evitar picarlo- Pero la ley de cambio de estatus de sangre más que a ellos, beneficiaría a los hijos de estos, haciendo que todo niño sea considerado sólo por su condición de mago o bruja y no por su estatus de sangre. Creía que lo tenías claro. Esta ley busca la igualdad.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas hacer tan ingenua, Hermione? ¿De verdad crees que todo mago sangre pura que haya estado del Voldemort, va a aceptar esta ridícula ley?

Hermione sintió que se encogía con ese insulto, fue como si le dieran una bofetada en la cara. Ron también pensó que se había pasado, pero el whisky, la rabia de ver toda la noche a Hermione con Anthony y que ella defendiera la ley, que según él, los había separado, estaban hablando por él.

- Quizás no al principio, pero con el tiempo sí.

- ¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¡Fueron mortifagos y siempre lo serán!-Exclamó ya fuera de sí Ron, llamando la atención de los demás invitados.

- ¡Se arrepintieron, Ron!-gritó a su vez Hermione.

- ¡No puedo creer que tú, después de todo lo que pasaste durante el colegio, la guerra y que te hubieran torturado… los defiendas!

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de alejar las imágenes que se presentaron cuando su ex novio tuvo el tino de recordarle uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

- Ron, no los estoy defendiendo… sólo digo que todos merecen una oportunidad y que yo sepa los ex mortífigos que se arrepintieron públicamente no han hecho nada durante todo este tiempo que nos haga pensar que sean un peligro para la sociedad. Y personas con tus prejuicios solo hacen más difícil la confraternización entre magos y dificulta que por ejemplo en Hogwarts las relaciones entre casas sea más estrecha.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Se me olvidaba que tú eres un ejemplo en unir lazos con las demás casas!-Espetó sarcásticamente enviándole una mirada llena de desprecio a Anthony, dejando claro a qué se refería.

Hermione suspiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse, se llevó una mano a la cara y murmuró con voz cansada.

- Ron, por favor… no mezcles las cosas.

- ¿Qué no las mezcle?, ¡Y un cuerno!... Si no tenemos más cuidado, algún día llegaras de la mano de una mugrienta serpiente-Escupió con desprecio olvidándose que tenía a una mugrienta serpiente delante suyo y no a cualquiera, sino que a Severus Snape, que antes de mostrarse ofendido o molesto por tal insulto, embozó… o casi, algo parecido a una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Menos tú! ¡Tu trabajo es proteger a los magos y brujas del mundo mágico y los Slytherin pertenecen a nuestro mundo!

- ¡Yo no movería ni un solo dedo por ayudar a un mortifago arrepentido a último minuto!

- Grrrrr- Gruñó Hermione- …Ron deberás que algunas veces eres exasperante- No podía creer que el pelirrojo se expresara de esa forma- … haber dime, qué pasaría si, haber, por decir algo…sonora la alarma en algunas de esas casas ¿No irías a ver qué sucede?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No movería ni un dedo por ir a ayudar a esos malditos hipócritas!- Hermione rodo los ojos exasperada, pero Ron no iba a acabar ahí- Ellos no merecen nada, absolutamente nada.

- ¡Por Merlín, Ron!-Hermione lo miró decepcionada- ¡Qué no estamos hablando de mortifagos!... que si merecen estar en la cárcel-Explicó para dejar claro su punto- … sino de sus familias, que quizás no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad o posibilidad de elegir y que ahora sienten que tienen otra oportunidad- Movió su cabeza negativamente al recordar el episodio que le llevó finalmente a plantearse esa ley- o que en algunos casos ni habían nacidos… ¿Es correcto juzgarlos por los errores de sus padres o abuelos? ¡No!... de ninguna manera… Si los prejuzgáramos sólo por el apellido que llevan o por el tipo de sangre que corre por sus venas… estaríamos haciendo lo mismo que hace unos años un sector de los magos "sangre pura" hicieron con gente como yo, ¿No lo entiendes?, si no podemos mirar más allá de un apellido o un tipo de sangre… seriamos igual que ellos.

Miró seriamente a Ron, sin importarle que estuvieran rodeados de gente. Sabía que muchos de ellos, quizás opinaban igual o peor que Ron, pero a ella no le importaba, sólo quería que Ron entendiera, que le importara lo que ella estaba haciendo, que al final pudiera entender que le había llevado, cómo según él decía, a terminar su relación. O quizás era el hecho de pasar juntos la mayor parte de sus vidas las opiniones de él le importaban más que nada o más que eso… ella las necesitaba. Entendía que el pelirrojo estaba furioso o que el alcohol que no había parado de beber en la noche le estaba haciendo hablar de esa forma, pero también sabía, que cuando Ron estaba en ese estado, era cuando decían las verdades más duras, pero que al fin y al cabo eran verdades. Y se dio cuenta que por primera vez en muchos años, cuando comenzó a trabajar en este proyecto no había buscado la aprobación ni de Harry, ni de Ron y pensó que quizás fue porque ya sabía la respuesta. Bueno, ahora de forma tan… espontanea y sin nada de delicadeza… Ron le había gritado lo que pensaba y ella había sentido tan fuerte el golpe que casi la tumba… ahora sólo faltaba el golpe de gracia, pensó… pero quizás era mejor enterarse de una.

Buscó a Harry con la mirada y le encontró a un lado de su esposa, los dos tenían expresiones serias y angustiadas y sin más, interrumpiendo a Ron que estaba abriendo la boca para seguro dejar salir más veneno que otra cosa, arremetió.

- ¿Tú piensas igual que Ron, Harry?- La pregunta y que se haya dirigido a él le sorprendió, pues luego de mirarla como si saliera de un trance, enfocó su mirada verde en ella y le contestó, aunque no debiera haberse molestado, pues con su mirada ya le había respondido.

- Quizás-comenzó a decir de forma cuidadosa- No tan extremo como Ron, pero creo que tiene razón en algunos puntos-Trató de embozar una sonrisa, quizás para que Hermione no se sintiera tan mal- Creo que la ley sí beneficiaría a un sector que no se lo merece.

Hermione bajó su mirada hasta mirarse la punta de sus botas. Sabía o por lo menos sospechaba que Harry opinaba algo así, pero que lo verbalizara, la verdad es que nunca había pensado que le dolería tanto. ¿Cuántos años había pasado ella apoyándolos en todo?... en algunos casos, les siguió el cuento, aunque no estaba para nada de acuerdo y los resultados habían sido desastrosos, pero aún así los había apoyado. Volvió a mirar a Harry con la decepción y el dolor plasmado en la cara. Venir a esa fiesta… sí que había sido mala idea, pensó lúgubremente.

- Es bueno saber lo que piensas, Harry- Le dijo y este fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la castaña se lo impidió, pues ahora miraba a Ron, que a pesar de todo no dejaba de verla de forma desafiante y Hermione supo que este tenía algo más que decir, pero no iba a dejar que lo hiciera, ya estaba lo suficientemente mal, para escuchar algo más-Y también muy bueno saber que piensas tu Ron… Así se a quien debo o no dirigirme cuando necesite algo de ayuda para este caso de su departamento ¿No?

- Hermione…-Comenzó a decir Harry con voz arrepentida.

Pero ella no lo dejo seguir.

- No te preocupes Harry, estamos en un país libre, donde todos tenemos derechos a tener nuestra opinión y decir lo que se nos venga en gana.

Volvió su mirada hacía los demás, que para alivio suyo, no eran tantos como había imaginado, pues sólo Angelina, George y Audrey se les habían unido durante la discusión. Miró más a lo lejos y vio que la señora Weasley junto a su marido estaban ocupados despidiendo a los demás invitados y volvió a suspirar aliviada, porque no hubieran notado la discusión con su hijo.

Volvió su mirada a su reloj y se llevo una sorpresa al notar que había pasado más tiempo del que había pensado, tendría que volar para recoger a su madre… Así que fingiendo una sonrisa que no sentía para nada le dijo a Anthony, que se había guardado completo silencio durante el intercambio de palabras entre Ron y ella, quizás, pensó Hermione pesimistamente, opinaba igual que Harry y Ron y no se había atrevido a decírselo… y quizás a ella le hubiera afectado en otro momento, pero ahora le importaba un carajo, así que en un susurro le pidió.

- ¿Podrías ir a buscar los abrigos?, ya es hora que nos vayamos.

- Sí, por supuesto- Y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a modo de ánimo desapareció hacía la casa.

En otro lugar, otro momento, ese beso le hubiera molestado, pero tenía tanta bronca con Ron que le importo un pimiento como pudiera reaccionar este ante esa muestra de cariño, lo miró de forma desafiante antes de dirigirse al resto.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos y…

- Hermione, por favor-Le interrumpió Ginny- No te vayas por lo que te dijeron estos cabezas huecas, no creo que piensen eso en realidad.

- Ya lo creo que sí-murmuró entonces Ron con los dientes apretados.

- ¡No…Como crees!-dijo entonces Hermione esbozando una tirante sonrisa y fingió no haber escuchado a Ron- tengo que estar en treinta minutos en aeropuerto, mi mamá vuelve de Australia- Explicó, tampoco quería que pensaran que ese pequeño incidente le había afectado tanto.

Al parecer funcionó, pues todos parecieron relajarse y le sonrieron… bueno, menos Ron y Snape, que seguía con su cara inalterable.

- ¿Y cómo esta ella?-Preguntó Fleur, que había hecho buenas migas con la mamá de Hermione, luego que coincidieron en su gusto por Francia. La madre de Hermione era mitad francesa.

- Bien, bien… lo único que ahora le dio por adoptar a unos pequinés que tienen la casa hecho un desastre, pero está bien… al menos no ha tratado de vender la casa, esta vez-Bromeó, sabía que era una salida rápida, una defensa para evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido antes y así salir por lo menos algo entera de esa reunión. ¿Por qué Anthony se demoraba tanto?, pensó.

Los demás rieron la broma… excepto otra vez, Ron, que mantenía su ceño fruncido y Snape, que de seguro no tenía idea de que estaban hablando.

- Creo que voy a alcanzar a Anthony- Dijo entonces, comenzándose a despedirse de los demás- Me agrado verlos a todos y nos vemos. Profesor-Hizo una inclinación hacía él, que le respondió de la misma forma- Nos vemos.

Y cuando pensó que todo había salido bien…. Al final. Que ya podría irse tranquila a su casa para lamer sus heridas en silencio y en estricta soledad la voz de Ron la detuvo a medio camino. Una voz llena de rabia, rabia que había contenido y que había aumentado, durante todo ese tiempo que ella lo había ignorado.

- Hermione- Gritó, provocando que ella se volviera y le enfrentara con la mirada, el tenía una sonrisa cínica y ganadora en el rostro y Hermione supo que aquí estaba… su último movimiento antes del "jaque mate" o su última carta bajo su manga- Dime… luego de toda esa palabrería de ayuda y todo esa mierda… ¿Crees que serías capaz… de prestarle a ayuda… digamos que a… Draco Malfoy?

¡Mierda!, pensó Hermione, borrando su sonrisa condescendiente y apretando los dientes. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Miró al resto de sus amigos que habían guardado la respiración y miraban de mala manera a Ron, aunque ella sospechaba que también les interesaba su respuesta. Sólo Snape, parecía intrigado y complacido por el vuelco de la situación. ¿Por qué tuvo que sacar a Malfoy en la conversación? , se preguntó molesta Hermione.

- ¿Por qué él, Ron?-Le preguntó, más que nada para ganar tiempo y descubrir a donde quería llegar.

- Pues, como tan apasionadamente defendiste antes…él cumple con las condiciones de un ex mortifago arrepentido… que según tú, fue víctima de las circunstancias o de sus antepasados y aunque fuera un malnacido en el colegio contigo y con nosotros, tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad… ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?- Ron complacido consigo mismo, se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió burlonamente- Digamos…si te lo encontraras en algún callejón o estuviera muy malherido ¿Te pararías a ayudarlo?

Hermione quiso maldecir ahí mismo a ese idiota, pues la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, pues una cosa era los otros hijos de mortifagos, pero este era… Draco Malfoy… el chico que le había hecho la vida imposible en la escuela. Se mordió la lengua para no responderle como se merecía a ese idiota que alguna vez fue su novio, pues no le daría el gusto de quedar como rey y dejar en entre dicho la dignidad y las convicciones de ella.

Sonrió de forma ladeada y le miró de la forma más condescendiente que fue capaz.

- Ron… Ron… ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Madura de una vez por todas!, ya estas grandecito para seguir pegado en disputas y niñerías de la escuela. Lo que paso ya pasó y sería bueno que lo olvidaras. Y para que lo sepas… la respuesta es… Sí, pues si en alguna circunstancia de mi vida me encuentro con Malfoy en un callejón y estuviera malherido, Sí, me detendría a ayudarlo.

Y sin esperar nada más, sin importarle las caras de estupefacción y las bocas abiertas por sus palabras se fue de ahí, justo en el momento que Anthony salía de la casa con sus abrigos, lo tomo del brazo lo volvió a meter dentro y despidiéndose rápido y agradeciendo la hospitalidad a los dueños de casa, se largaron de ahí.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola!!!..aquí estoy otra vez con esta historia...lamento el retraso...pero aquí tiene el segundo capitulo. Ojala que esta vez alguno de los que lee la historia se atreva y me escriba algún comentario... Yo no muerdo...ni me voy a molestar, todo lo contrario, me dan más ganas de escribir..jajajaja... ¿Ya?... toda opinión la acepto...

Bueno..como les comente antes... en este capitulo aparecio alguien que según la historia original no debiera estar vivo...pero en esta historia es de vital importancia que este vivito y coleando...

Bueno...espero que les guste y estén atentas y atentos...por el el tercer capitulo que va a subir rápido...pero con una condición (Me voy a poner malita)... si se ponen las pilas y mandan Reviews!!!... no me gustó no tener ni uno en el anterior capitulo, a pesar que sé que muchas personas leyeron la historia.... !Vamos que se puede!!!!!...

Un abrazo muy fuerte...

Leonor...


	3. Giro Equivocado

Capitulo tres. Giro Equivocado.

¿Las cosas podían salir peor esa noche?, se preguntó Hermione mientras maneja a toda velocidad por la carretera hacía al aeropuerto Heathrow. ¡Merlín!, ¡ahora lo único que faltaba era que la detuvieran por exceso de velocidad! pensó dando un resoplido, si alguien le hubiera dicho que la noche terminaría como había acabado, no le hubiera creído, pero… las cosas podían empeorar cuando menos se lo imaginaba. Pues, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que luego de su precipitada escapada de la madriguera, tendría su primera discusión con Anthony?, definitivamente ella no, pero así habían sido las cosas. Ni siquiera ahora podía recordar por que había empezado la discusión, sólo que termino con un frio "nos vemos", por parte de Anthony, antes de abandonar la casa. Sí hubiese sospechado que eso sucedería luego de aceptar su propuesta de llevar las cosas entre ellos más seriamente, definitivamente su respuesta hubiera sido otra. ¿Pero cómo iba a imaginarse que Anthony se pondría así de un momento a otro?, ella no era adivina ¡Que la preguntaran a la Trelawney! … ¡Y todo era culpa de Ron!...o de ella misma, pues ¿Quién la llevaba meterse de cabeza a una fiesta en la casa de su ex con su recién estrenado novio?, aunque nadie sabía del sutil cambio en la relación, aparte de los involucrados, para alivio de ella. Grrrr… si pudiera se daría de cabezazos con algo… Ahora entendía a los pobres elfos domésticos, pensó haciendo una mueca lúgubre, que tenían la necesidad de castigarse cuando cometían alguna imprudencia.

Apretó más fuerte de lo necesario el manubrio de su Suv cuando giró en la entrada hacía el aeropuerto, lo único que esperaba era que su madre la estuviera esperando donde habían acordado, porque no tenía ni ganas ni ánimos de ponerse a recorrer el aeropuerto a esas horas, aunque, últimamente con Helene Granger… nunca se sabía. Como por ejemplo que de un día para otro decidiera vender la clínica dental que tanto esfuerzo y trabajo les llevo a levantar junto a su marido o el impulsivo acto de adoptar a una pareja de pequinés que estaban volviendo loco al pobre y viejo Crookshanks y a ella también de paso. Todo sería más sencillo si ella hubiese seguido su plan original luego de terminar su último año en Hogwarts, al que volvió luego que terminara las ultimas reparaciones del castillos luego de la guerra… lo que no asombró a nadie, la verdad, sólo Ron había estado enfurruñado por un tiempo, ya que no se verían tanto como había pensado en un principio, pero en fin, volvió al colegio, hizo sus éxtasis (con un sobresaliente en todo, por supuesto) y luego busco trabajo. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, tenía un pequeño piso cerca del callejón Diajon en el mismo edificio donde Harry compartía un departamento con Ron, lo que produjo que el pelirrojo pasara más tiempo en el de ella que en el propio, pero al menos estaban juntos y felices… Tal como ella lo había planeado y esperado… hasta que algo se salió completamente de sus planes.

Ni una pista, ni una señal. Nada les previno de lo que vendría para poner su vida patas arriba, con una fuerza tan poderosa y destructiva que nada tenía que envidiable a los huracanes o terremotos que llegaban de improviso a asolar las vidas de las personas. Un chequeo médico de rutina y ahí estaba… la peste del siglo veintiuno, el nunca bienvenido ni mucho menos esperado…Cáncer. Todavía se impresionaba al descubrir que la pequeña peca que su padre había descubierto un día cuando retornaron a su vida en Londres escondiera bajo la superficie tanto daño, pues a medida que crecía lentamente en el pecho de Jean Granger, se ramificaba mucho más rápido en su interior. Y pensar que su padre bromeo en un inicio con el descubrimiento diciendo cosas tales como; _"Mira, Hermione… Me traje un recuerdo de Australia" "Creo que me hace más sexy ¿Qué opinas Helene?" "Quizás sea bueno que volvamos algún día…estoy perdiendo mi bronceado_"… le decía pícaramente guiñándole un ojo y con brillo especial en su mirada, brillo que a medida que fue progresando la enfermedad paulatinamente se fue apagando. Hermione cada vez que recordaba esas bromas no podía dejar de sentir la culpa atenazando su pecho, a fin de cuentas… ella los había enviado a ese lugar tan soleado para protegerlos, para evitar que nada malo les pasase y aunque sonora irrisorio, sin darse cuenta los había enviado al lugar que indirectamente se había llevado la vida de su padre.

A partir de ese momento, la vida de Hermione había dado un vuelco de proporciones mayúsculas. Como era común en ella, antes de quedarse y dejarse embargar por la angustia, hizo lo que mejor se le daba; Investigar. Investigo, estudió y volvió a buscar todo lo humanamente posible que se podía hacer para combatir el tipo de cáncer de su padre, pero la medicina muggle todavía no tenía los medios necesarios para evitar que el cáncer fuera carcomiendo poco a poco, pero de una forma rápida y letal el cuerpo de su padre. Ni siquiera los medimagos más renombrados del mundo mágico pudieron darle alguna esperanza, "_la enfermedad está muy avanzada, unos meses antes podríamos haber hecho algo, pero ahora con la cantidad de órganos afectados, ninguna poción, hechizo… puede remediar el daño_" , eso le había dicho el último especialista que su padre permitió que visitara y luego de eso le pidió que abandonara su búsqueda, dejó la quimioterapia y abandonó los hospitales, lo que provocó el último enfrentamiento entre padre e hija, pues cuando Hermione le había exigido que volviera al tratamiento su padre con voz cansada y resignada le había respondido lo siguiente;

_- Hija, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Tu mejor que nadie sabe que mi enfermedad ya está en su punto terminal, ni las quimos…ni tus pociones ni las estadías en los hospitales pueden hacer nada por mi… nada va hacer que me recupere, sólo que me sienta más cansado y que no pueda estar con ustedes todo el tiempo que preciso.- Su padre estaba recostado en su cama, como pasaba la mayor parte del día últimamente. Estaba pálido, muy delgado y en sus ojos apenas brillaba esa chispa que Hermione siempre recordaba ver en su mirada desde que era pequeña. Lo miró a la cara, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de un momento a otro ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?, se había preguntado en ese instante, justo cuando recién comenzaba a disfrutar de una vida relativamente normal con sus padres, venía esto. Su padre le había sonreído tratando de tranquilizarla, le había tomado la mano y le había acercado hacía él- Mi amor, sé que me queda poco tiempo de vida… Lo odio, pero lo acepto y como lo acepto quiero pasarlo como más deseo; con tu madre y contigo… No quiero que sigas con esa búsqueda incansable de una cura que no va existir…por lo menos no para mí. Mi niña… has dejado todo durante este año… tu tampoco te vez mejor que yo-había tratado de bromear recibiendo sólo una mueca por parte de Hermione-Lo que quiero decir es que ya basta. Se acabó y como se acaba voy a tomarme la licencia de ponerme egoísta y exigir que mis dos mujeres sean completamente mías, las quiero a mi alrededor las veinticuatro horas del día-Le sonrió y Hermione esta vez correspondió la sonrisa, provocando que unas cuantas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas- A pesar que a una pueda costarle el trabajo…_

_- ¡Al diablo es trabajo!-había exclamado ella haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano y limpiándose de paso los surcos húmedos que las lágrimas dejaron en sus mejillas-Me esperaran… que de algo sirva ser un héroe nacional- Y de paso provocar la muerte de sus padre, se dijo, pero reprimió ese sentimiento, ya habría tiempo para sus recriminaciones, ahora su atención y su tiempo eran exclusivamente para su padre- ¿Qué propones?_

_Y su padre había sonreído y se le había iluminado la mirada._

Hermione volvió bruscamente a la realidad cuando un bocinazo y el zumbido de un auto adelantándole a una velocidad demencial la sacó de sus recuerdos y le recordó que manejaba a una velocidad no muy prudente en una carretera que gracias a la hora no había mucho tránsito, pero que a pesar de todo habían tipos como el idiota de la bocina.

Pestañeo unas cuantas veces para espantar las lágrimas que siempre se acumulaban en sus ojos al recordaba esa conversación con su padre. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba!, sintió el conocido vuelco en su corazón que siempre acompañaba su recuerdo. Lo añoraba todos los días, pero ahora con una tranquila resignación y aceptación que los años de ausencia brindaban. Todavía desearía que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido, pero como no había sido así, ahora agradecía que su padre estuviera en algún lugar descansando en paz.

Lo que no agradecía nada de nada era tener que lidiar con su madre. En un principio Helene Granger había caído en un mutismo preocupante aunque normal dadas las circunstancias, pensaba Hermione, por lo que le dio su espacio, manteniéndose cerca por si acaso la necesitaba, lo que provocó que definitivamente se decidiera a volver a vivir a la casa familiar, lo que con el tiempo también produjo roses con Ron, que había pensado que luego de la muerte de su padre la castaña volvería a su anterior forma de vida. Lo que en parte ocurrió. Volvió a su trabajo (y como le había dicho a su padre, le estaban esperando) y aunque ya no estaba su padre, que los últimos meses de su vida había acaparado todo su tiempo, estaba su madre. Por lo que tuvo que distribuir su vida entre, su trabajo (Pues aunque fuera muy héroe nacional, su jefe no iba a aguantar otra ausencia), su madre y por supuesto Ron.

Su madre, Hermione suspiró. Luego que saliera de su estado depresivo comenzó una nueva vida. Volvió al trabajo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo cada vez iba menos a la clínica, alegando que los profesionales que habían contratado para que se encargaran del trabajo cuando su marido había enfermado eran capaces de hacer el trabajo sin problemas. Luego comenzó a hacer diferentes cursos, redecoró la casa, luego empezó a viajar. Ahhh…pero lo más importante, ese año había vendido la clínica dental, desligándose totalmente de la odontología. Hermione no lo podía creer en un principio y cuando le pidió explicaciones sólo recibió un "Me canse de tantos dientes" ¿Estaba ante la misma mujer que casi le da un infarto cuando vio sus paletas parejas y que alegara que no debería usar la magia para un problema que fácilmente lo podía solucionar la ciencia?, sólo esperaba que esa fase pasara rápido, pues tres años lidiando con los idas y venidas y cambios de personalidad de su madre la estaban agotando.

Entro al estacionamiento del aeropuerto y buscó un lugar para dejar la Suv, miró la hora y suspiró con cansancio…ya eran las dos de la mañana, lo que significaba que ya era Halloween, la famosa fiesta que magos y brujas de todo el mundo celebraban y que su madre este año se había empecinado en celebrar juntas… lo que había ocasionado en parte el problema con Anthony.

Suspiró otra vez… ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, se dijo, ahora iría a buscar a su madre y si todo salía bien en un poco rato más podría olvidarse de todo en un reparador sueño. Se bajo del auto y sintió la fría ráfaga de viento que le dio de lleno y se escurrió por entre su ropa provocándole un escalofrío. Se abrochó con más firmeza su abrigo subiéndose las solapas para que le protegieran la cara y emprendió el camino hacia la entrada del terminal

Cuando entró a la terminal, se dio cuenta que había más gente de lo que esperaba, vio a un hombre que tomaba a su pequeña hija en brazos y a la madre de esta arroparla con una manta contra la inclemencia del frío, una pareja de ancianos que empujaban su carito de equipaje mientras se sonreían de forma cómplice, a un grupo de auxiliares de vuelo cada vestida pulcramente con su igual uniforme tirando de una pequeña maleta. Sonrió al pasar al lado de una pareja que discutía en susurros sobre el exceso de equipaje que siempre la mujer traía cuando viajaban y sintió un aguijonazo de anhelo cuando observó el reencuentro de una joven pareja que no sólo le llamo la atención a ella sino a varias personas más cuando presenciaron el efusivo y feliz abrazo de los jóvenes. Hermione sonrió con tristeza, pues recordó que en otro tiempo, ella y Ron habían protagonizado un muy parecido reencuentro, luego que ella llegara con sus padres de Australia. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar este tipo de pensamientos que nada de bien le hacían y no sólo porque le recordaban una época donde se sentía feliz y completa, sino porque tenía un miedo atroz de no volver a sentir lo mismo; la añoranza, el típico revoleteo de las mariposas en el estomago, el ansia de volver a ver al ser amado. Siguió viendo como la pareja se hacía unos cuantos arrumacos más para luego dirigirse a la salida, abrazados y felices por estar juntos y Hermione volvió a preguntarse si en un futuro volvería a sentirse así ella otra vez y secretamente pidió a quien fuera quien escuchase este tipo de plegarias que le diera un empujoncito, sólo una ayudita para volver a sentirse así. ¡Dios, Hermione! ¿Qué te está pasando?, rio entre dientes y negó repetidamente con la cabeza, definitivamente necesitaba dormir, estar despierta no le estaba haciendo nada de bien, sobre todo para su estado emocional que si seguía así lo más probable era que terminara por ir a golpear la puerta de Anthony buscando algo de consuelo o peor ir donde Ron para sentir algo del calor que el pelirrojo le había brindado y que en esos momentos tanto añoraba…pero lo uno o lo otro traería consecuencias al otro día, consecuencias que no serían nada, nada de buenas.

Levantó su cabeza y miró hacia la dirección contraria a la que había desaparecido la pareja unos momentos antes tratando de despejar su cabeza de aquellos melancólicos pensamientos y finalmente tuvo un respiro en esa noche, porque por fin vio a su madre. Estaba sentada en la parte más alejada de la salida, casi llegando a la zona de embarque, rodeada por su carrito de equipaje y sostenía firmemente a uno de los cachorros en su regazo, al que acariciaba de forma lánguida y constante. Hermione comenzó a acercarse a ella y fue cuando pudo nota la expresión sombría y pensativa en el rostro de su madre que miraba a ningún punto en particular, Hermione se detuvo y frunció el ceño, hacia mucho que no veía a su madre de esa forma, llena de pesar y tristeza…desde que comenzó a actuar de forma diferente, pensó. Se quedó un momento observándola confundida al ver la sonrisa triste que esbozaba para luego levantar la vista hacia el techo del aeropuerto y murmurar unas palabras que Hermione no pudo entender, dio otro paso más hacia ella dudando un minuto en interrumpir ese íntimo momento, pero preguntándose en que estaría pensando y cuestionando si el buen ánimo que últimamente presentaba su madre sólo era una fachada para evitar que ella se preocupara. Fue entonces que Helene Granger alzó su mirada topándose con la preocupada de su hija produciendo un cambio radical en la expresión de la mujer mayor, abrió mucho lo ojos como si le hubiera descubierto haciendo algo malo y antes que Hermione pudiera decir algo, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa se levantó y fue hacia ella.

- ¡Hermione, querida!-Saludó al abrazarla con el brazo que le quedaba libre, en el otro traía a Elizabeth, la pequinés blanca-No te esperaba tan pronto, espero que no hayas corrido para llegar tan rápido-le dijo mirando la hora de su reloj de pulsera.

- No, para nada-Mintió y miró hacia otro lado- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-Preguntó a su vez tomando el carrito de equipaje y comenzado a caminar hacia la salida.

- Bien, tranquilo… sólo Elizabeth estaba algo alterada luego del aterrizaje, por eso esta fuera de su jaula, supongo que no le gustó estar tanto tiempo encerrada, pero Fitzwilliam se comporto como todo un señorito.

Hermione miró hacía la perra que iba muy a gusto en los brazos de su madre y luego al Fitzwilliam, el otro cachorro de color café que iba durmiendo en su jaulita arriba de las maletas de su madre y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Sólo a su madre se le ocurría llamar de esa forma a dos perros y hacerlos cruzar el océano índico, pero cuando ella le había advertido que quizás no era muy buena idea llevar a los cachorros en ese viaje su madre sólo le había contestado que Marla (amiga que había hecho durante su estadía en Australia) quería conocerlos, además que Hermione no iba a tener tiempo para cuidarlos a lo que la castaña le había preguntado que qué tan difícil sería cuidar a dos cachorros, pero su madre no dio pie atrás y unos días después partía con Elizabeth y Fitzwilliam hacia Australia.

- Pobres-Dijo compadeciendo un poco a los animales- deben venir muy cansados-O eso esperaba así no daban tanta guerra y no chicharían tanto en la noche.- Oye ¿Y cómo está Marla?

- De maravilla, te envía muchos saludos, aunque se disgusto mucho porque no me acompañaras…se moría de ganas de que vieras a su hijo, que por cierto está muy guapo-Le contó como si nada, pero pendiente de la reacción de su hija.

- Mamá…-comenzó a decir Hermione cansada del tema, pues desde que Marla se enteró de que la hija de su mejor amiga estaba soltera se había empeñado en emparejarla con su perfecto hijo, bueno, para ser justos con la verdad lo intentó a penas conoció a la muchacha sin importarle que tuviera novio y con los años no había cejado en su empeño y ahora había estado de lo más insistente.- Espero que le hayas dejado claro que no tengo intenciones de estrechar más las relaciones entre nuestras familias con un futuro enlace.

- Sé lo dije-Suspiró su madre con dramatismo- Pero ya conoces a Marla…y de seguro manda a su hijo a Inglaterra para que te conozca….algo así como "Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…la montaña va a Mahoma"

Hermione se volvió bruscamente hacia su madre con la boca y los ojos abiertos del horror, para descubrir que Helene sonreía divertida.

- ¡Mamá!...cómo eso no se juega.

- Sólo fue una pequeña broma para borrar ese ceño tan fruncido que tienes… Aunque no me extrañaría nada que finalmente se decidiera y metiera a Fitzwilliam en un avión.

Hermione la miró confundida un instante, antes de reír entre diente, se había olvidado que el hijo de la amiga de su madre y el cachorro compartían el mismo nombre…y si los miraba bien hasta tenían un cierto parecido, pensó con mordacidad.

- ¿No dijo nada sobre la coincidencia de nombre?-Preguntó sonriendo todavía.

- No… incluso encontró adorable que se llamaran igual, dijo que ahora las dos tendríamos hijos llamados igual.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con incredulidad ¿Y esa era la mujer que quería emparejar a su hijo con ella?... ni se imaginaba teniéndola de suegra y mucho menos siendo la esposa del tal Fitzwilliam, no era que el hombre fuera un adefesio, sino que ella tenía un problema con los hombres mayores de veinte y cinco años que aún vivían con su madre y hacían todo lo que estas les decían.

- Bueno… mamá…yo con un solo Fitzwilliam en la familia me conformo- Le dijo antes de volverse y observar el poco abrigo que su madre traía- ¿no traes un abrigo o algo más que ponerte? Afuera está muy frio y sería bueno que pusieras a Elizabeth dentro de la jaula con Fitzwilliam-Le sugirió tomando a la perra de los brazos de su madre mientras esta abría la jaula- No protestes Elizabeth- le regaño Hermione cuando Elizabeth gimoteo un poco cuando estuvo encerrada de nuevo-Estarás más abrigadita con Fitzwilliam que acá afuera- La perra se le quedó mirando dejando de gemir al instante y si no supiera que era imposible, haciéndole un puchero- Estas malcriando a estos perros mamá-Le advirtió cuando traspasaron las puertas y salieron al frio estacionamiento. Su madre sólo sonrió apurándose por llegar al auto.

- De verdad que esta helado aquí y lo más probable es que llueve-Dijo levantando la mirada hacia el cielo y acomodándose el cuello de su abrigo- ¿Dónde está el auto?

- Ahí-Apuntó Hermione y al parecer las palabras de su madre fueron proféticas por que en el instante que ponía el equipaje en el maletero y su madre colocaba la jaula de los cachorros en los asientos traseros comenzaron a caer unas gotas- Justo a tiempo-Le sonrió cuando ya estaban cada una en su asiento y encendía el motor-Pareces bruja-Bromeo consiguiendo que su madre soltara una suave carcajada.

- Eso te lo dejo a ti querida-Le contestó sonriendo- y… apropósito de brujas ¿Cómo van las cosas en la vida de mi bruja favorita?-Le preguntó cuando comenzaron a salir del estacionamiento.

"Horrible" fue lo primero que se le paso por la mente a Hermione, pero suspiro hondo ¿Qué contestaba? Se preguntó, si decía la verdad no terminaría nunca, además a su madre últimamente se le daba por hacer preguntas complicadas y difíciles sin contar que se meterían en un tema que ella no tenía ánimos ni deseos de compartir con nadie, mucho menos con su madre. La relación con su madre siempre había sido buena, pero nunca habían tenido esa afinidad que algunas madres e hijas comparten de contarse todo. Quizás debido a que paso casi la mayor parte de su adolescencia en un colegio a kilómetros de sus padres, le costaba tocar esos temas tan íntimos con su madre, algo raro, considerando que con su padre nunca había tenido problemas para comunicarse. O puede que también primase el hecho que ella era una investigadora nata, tanto así que cuando menstruó por primera vez y su madre quiso explicarle lo que pasaba, ella le había interrumpido con un "No te preocupes mamá, ya sé lo que sucede con mi cuerpo" o cuando quiso darle la famosa charla sobre sexualidad, ocurrió lo mismo. Así que nunca habían hablado de chicos ni nada por el estilo y cuando Hermione comenzó finalmente a salir con ellos, nunca se dio la oportunidad para conversaciones más profundas sobre el tema. Así que Hermione no se sentía muy cómoda conversándole a su madre sobre los problemas que tenía ahora con Ron y con Anthony.

Se encogió de hombros y contesto lo más relajada posible.

- Bien, estupendamente bien- Y apenas terminó de hablar supo que su madre no le había creído. La miró de reojo y notó que Helene arqueaba de forma interrogante una ceja perfectamente delineada y esbozada una media sonrisa. Ese era otro detalle que tenía que recordar, pero que tendía siempre a olvidar. No sabía cómo, pero su madre siempre descubría cuando le mentía.- Bueno… no tan estupendamente…más o menos-Terminó por confesar…a medias.

- ¿Otra vez Ron?-Adivinó su madre para sorpresa de Hermione, que se volvió a verla con los ojos y la boca abierta.

- ¡Mierda!, maldijo para sí Hermione. Ahora sí que no quería hablar del tema, mucho menos cuando la maldita radio comenzaba a tocar la canción "Without you" ¿Es que se habían puesto de acuerdo la emisora y su madre para terminar de arruinarle la noche? Maldijo entre dientes mientras cambiaba de emisora, pero no tuvo suerte porque lo siguiente que se escucho fue "killing me softly", así que opto por apagarla. Sabía que se estaba poniendo en evidencia, pero ya no le importaba. Miró de soslayo a su madre que miraba por la ventanilla las luces que se percibían de Londres, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Mejor, pensó, pero su madre al parecer no pensaba darse por vencida, pues volviéndose hacia ella y topándose con su mirada, le dijo;

- Lo que pasó no va a desaparecer como las canciones.

Hermione suspiró cansada, más que cansada, exhausta emocionalmente.

- Sí, pero contarte lo que ha sucedido tampoco-Repuso.

- ¿Volvieron a tener una de sus "recaídas"?-Preguntó de forma despreocupada, produciendo que Hermione diera un volantazo que casi las saca del camino.

- ¡¿Qué?-Logró preguntar cuando tuvo otra vez el control del auto y dándose cuenta que se había equivocado de entrada a la ciudad, así que detuvo bruscamente el auto- ¡Mira! ¡Nos equivocamos de camino y no tengo espacio para dar la vuelta!-Exclamó irritada, eso era mucho mejor que contestarle a su madre y… ¿desde cuándo ella sabía de los recaídas que había tenido con Ron…y sobretodo en qué consistían esas recaídas?

- No es nada, si retrocedes puedes salir sin problemas-Le contestó mirando hacia atrás-No se ven más autos.

- Uhmmm-Le contestó Hermione irritada.

Observó la callejuela en que se habían metido y tuvo un escalofrió. La calle estaba oscura, sucia y húmeda por la lluvia. Se veían restos de papeles, bolsas y botellas rotas por todas partes. Los tachos de basura estaban dados vueltas con todo su contenido esparcido por las veredas y la calle. Hermione no se sorprendería si algún borracho o algo peor les salían por el camino, además los perros se habían puesto a chillar asustados por el repentino frenazo. Murmuró una maldición, sin que le escuchara su madre y se dispuso a retroceder mirando hacia atrás por entre los asiento, pero cuando dio la marcha atrás, el grito de su madre y un fuerte golpe en el capo de la Suv le hizo detenerse y volver rápidamente el cuello hacía delante.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!-Exclamó su madre llevándose las manos a su boca horrorizada.

Hermione hubiese dicho algo, pero se había quedado paralizada, pues casi colgando de la parte delantera de su auto se encontraba un hombre que se aferraba a este como si le fuera la vida en ello. Hermione no podía verle la cara por la posición en que se encontraba, además que la única iluminación con la que contaban eran las de los focos del auto, pero por la contextura de su espalda, cabeza brazos y manos, se notaba que era un hombre grande… que al parecer estaba muy drogado o borracho, supuso la castaña, porque en ese momento no pudo seguir sosteniendo su cuerpo y cayó pesadamente al suelo delante del auto.

Hermione por un instante se quedó sin saber qué hacer, aferrándose fuertemente al volante, que hasta los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, pero un agudo ladrido la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Buscó su varita en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo detuvó el motor del auto, manteniendo las luces encendidas, y se dispuso a salir, pero cuando abría la puerta su madre le sostuvo fuertemente del brazo.

- ¿Qué vas hacer?-Le preguntó asustada.

- Voy a ver qué tal esta-Le dijo como si fuera obvio.

- Pero puede ser peligroso

- Sí, pero no podemos dejarlo ahí sin saber que le pasa-Le contestó impaciente- Además tengo esto-Le mostró su varita para tranquilizarla.

- Sí, sí… tienes razón. Ten cuidado- Le advirtió soltándola

Hermione abrió la puerta y salió lentamente quedando al instante completamente empapada, pero ella casi no se dio cuenta tampoco de la fría brisa que la rodeaba, pues dando unos cuantos pasos de forma lenta y cuidadosa estaba llegando al hombre, que se encontraba boca abajo sobre el asfalto iluminado por los focos de su auto.

Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo en tensión y su corazón latiendo tan rápido que le retumbaba en los oídos. No estaba asustada, después de todo lo que había pasado, un hombre al parecer inconsciente no le asustaba sólo estaba bajo los efectos de la adrenalina que corría como caballos desbocados por sus venas. Cuando llegó a la altura de la cabeza del hombre, pudo notar el cabello rubio que cubría el cráneo, que aunque estaba algo oscuro por la lluvia era inconfundible el contraste que hacía con la camisa negra que vestía y el oscuro de la calle. Apretó fuertemente su varita y con cuidado se agachó. Sentía las gotas caer sobre ella cada vez con más fuerza y cuando estiró el brazo para tocar el hombro del hombro observó como resbalaban sin control por su mano, movió con cuidado tratando de despertarlo, pero no hubo respuesta, así que utilizando ambas mano y tirando con un poco más de fuerza pudo darlo vuelta.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!-Exclamando impresionada cayendo en la fría calle llevándose ambas manos a la cara, pero sin poder creer a quien estaba viendo gateo otra vez hacia el cuerpo para cerciorarse que lo que veían sus ojos era cierto. ¡Merlín!... era verdad y aunque el rostro estaba completamente inflamado, amoratado y maltratado, no había duda, era…Draco Malfoy.

Fue entonces que Hermione notó las condiciones en que se encontraba. Tenía la ropa rota, no tenía sus zapatos e igual que su cara el resto de su cuerpo tenía un estado lamentable, cortes que a pesar de la lluvia que caía a borbotones continuaban manando sangre, al parecer, también fracturas, tanto en sus brazos como en una de sus piernas. ¡Dios mío! ¿Quién le había hecho eso? Se acercó un poco más y con cuidado y algo angustiada palpo con sus dedos su cuello, deslizándolos desde la manzana de Adán hasta la tráquea donde presionó ligeramente, para luego suspirar aliviada cuando percibió una leve pulsación.

Estaba vivo….Pero apenas….y ¿Ahora qué hacía?, pero antes de darse cuenta ya se estaba levantando y gritando hacia donde su madre.

- ¡Mamá!- Gritó mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo ponía sobre el inconsciente Malfoy luego de hacer un hechizo _impervius_ sobre él para evitar que se siguiera mojando.

- ¡Oh Dios Mío!-Exclamó su madre horrorizaba al ver el estado del hombre cuando llegó a su lado- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a este hombre? ¿Está vivo?

Hermione asintió de forma ausente, pues su cabeza estaba funcionando sin control, formando varias hipótesis de lo que posiblemente le había ocurrido a Malfoy…sin llegar a una repuesta que la dejara contenta. Lo más evidente era que le habían dado la paliza de su vida….pero quienes y porque… no tenía idea y tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, pues viendo el estado del hombre a sus pies, era mejor que actuara rápido.

- Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital-Estaba diciendo su madre, pero Hermione supo en ese instante que esa no era una buena idea, pero entonces ¿Qué hacía?

- ¡No!...no…no…-comenzó a murmurar hasta que la solución más lógica se formo en su cabeza- Mamá, sé que no te gustó, pero no queda otra opción.

Y sin más alzó su varita y haciendo un _reducio_ al auto, dejándolo tan pequeño como si fuera de juguete, lo tomó y se lo metió al bolsillo.

- Hija…-musitó con temor su madre, pero imaginándose lo que se proponía su hija se acercó a ella que sin perder tiempo se encontraba otra vez al lado del hombre.

- Mamá, escúchame bien. Nos vamos a aparecer-Su madre gimió lastimosamente, pero no protestó- Así que, como Malfoy esta inconsciente se puede escindir, así que quiero que lo tomes firmemente por un brazo y con el otro te afirmes a mi ¿Entiendes?-Su madre asintió y por su mirada Hermione supo que tenía varias preguntar por pugnar de su boca, pero se contuvo por lo extrema de la situación- Nos vamos- Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con el suave resplandor amarillo de la lámpara que dejó prendida en la sala de su casa, también percibió el cálido ambiente que les rodeaba, muy lejano a la fría lluvia que azotaba con fuerza a la ciudad de Londres. Miró al hombre que al parecer estaba completo, aunque con tantas heridas que cubrían su cuerpo, difícilmente podría notar si le había pasado algo con aquella aparición. Desvió la vista donde estaba su madre que seguía aferrada a ella y al brazo de Malfoy, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Mamá ya llegamos, puedes soltarte- Le dijo- ¿Estás bien?

Su madre se soltó y dejo salir el aire que había estado conteniendo todo ese rato, cayó sobre la alfombra y asintió en silencio llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Bien, voy y vuelvo- Y antes que su madre pudiera abrir la boca se desapareció antes sus ojos.

Lo primero que notó Hermione al tocar de nuevo el suelo, fue la intensa lluvia que le pegó de forma implacable en la cara y se estremeció violentamente al sentirla en contacto con su piel, pero no tenía tiempo para sentir más si quería llegar pronto a su casa y hallar con vida a Malfoy. Corrió los pocos metros que le separaban de la escuálida casa que se alzaba frente suyo y subiendo los pocos escalones que le separaban de la puerta y tocó de forma apremiante.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus Snape levantó bruscamente la vista del libro que mantenía entre sus manos y desvió su mirada al reloj que colgaba en la pared. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó quién se atrevería a llamar a esas horas y de esas formas además. De seguro algún borracho perdido que andaba buscando un lugar para protegerse de la lluvia o algún antisocial tratando de inmiscuirse en la intimidad de su casa. No le sorprendía, pues en el barrio que vivía, sólo ese tipo de individuos eran los que transitaban por esas calles. Gruñó cuando los golpes comenzaron hacer más molestos, más ruidosos y más fuertes y más apremiantes.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y tomo su bata. Primera noche que tenía para alejarse de las quejas y las responsabilidades del colegio y le pasaba esto. Maldiciendo en voz baja por su suerte tomó su varita pensando en que hechizo o maldición le lanzaría al individuo que perturbó su calma, aprovechando el hecho que contrario que al resto de los mortifagos "tardíamente arrepentidos" como había dicho unas horas antes el idiota de Weasley, no se la habían confiscado ni la tenían controlada desde el ministerio. Salió de la habitación y recorrió sin encender ninguna luz en su camino, para no descubrirse ante el sujeto, hasta que llegó a la puerta que seguía siendo aporreada por el indeseable invitado. Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz de mujer que le llamaba de forma desesperada.

- ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Por favor abra!

Snape apuró el paso y abrió de forma brusca la puerta sorprendiendo e interrumpiendo la cacofonía del otro lado, quedando frente a frente a un cuerpo empapado que se estremecía por el frio y que todavía mantenía un brazo alzado para dar otro golpe.

- ¿Granger?-Preguntó sorprendido prendiendo las luces de entrada y de la sala para ver mejor.

- Profesor ¡Necesito su ayuda!-Espetó Hermione entrando a su casa sin ser invitada- ¡Cuánto me alegro que este aquí! ¿Puede desaparecer desde acá o tiene que salir?-Preguntó sin dejar de moverse de un lado para otro y respirando agitadamente- ¡Tiene que acompañarme!-Dijo entonces tomándolo del brazo y tirándolo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Pero qué demonios!-Exclamó Snape soltándose violentamente de su agarre y mirandola fríamente- la verdad es que me sorprende verla por acá y….en esas fachas, pero mucho más me cuesta imaginar que le llevó a pensar que yo le acompañaría a ningún lado.

Fue ahí que al parecer Granger salió de su trance y se detuvo en su afán de llevarlo hacia la puerta. Entonces le miró mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo húmedo de la cara.

- Profesor-Respiró hondo y continuo- Por favor, no tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones, pero no sé a quién más acudir. Draco Malfoy se está muriendo en la sala de mi casa y necesito su ayuda- Le soltó.

- ¿Qué Draco Malfoy se estaba muriendo en…?-Comenzó a decir con incredulidad, sin poder creérselo del todo, pero una parte de si, le decía que esa chica no bromearía con algo así- ¿Acaso está intentando tomarme el pelo?

Hermione suspiró con dramatismo, rodo los ojos y alzó sus brazos de forma impaciente.

- ¡Dígamelo a mí! ¿Me ve a acompañar o no?

Snape sólo lo medito medió segundo antes de contestarle.

- A diferencia de usted… yo no sé donde vive…así que tendrá que llevarme -Le contesto mientras con un movimiento de su varita cerraba la puerta y la miraba con cara imperturbable, aunque por dentro estaba de lo más ansioso.

Cuando vio el cuerpo malherido tirado en medio de esa iluminada sala, se dirigió inmediatamente a él. Tenía que reconocer que hasta el momento que sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy no había creído cien por ciento las palabras de su ex alumna, pero ante ese espectáculo no había refutación posible. Miró sin ver realmente a la mujer que se encontraba al lado del muchacho tratando de secar lo más que podía con una toalla la cara y el pelo de Draco. Le hizo un gesto para que le diera espacio y se dispuso a examinar el estado del herido.

Helene Granger se levantó y se puso al lado de su hija que se abrazaba a si misma. Todavía estaba impresionada por todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora que Hermione había llegado con ese hombre sus preguntas no hacían más que multiplicarse. Observó como aquel individuo recorría con su varita el cuerpo malogrado del muchacho que ella había intentado mantener caliente durante esos minutos, cambiando el empapado abrigo de Hermione por una manta seca y tuvo un escalofrió involuntario al contemplar el lamentable estado del pobre joven. ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así de macabro? Y lo principal ¿Por qué su hija no quiso llevarlo a un hospital? Aunque estaba segura que Hermione tenía una razón de peso para actuar como lo había hecho y que de seguro conocía al muchacho por que lo había llamado por su nombre, todavía no se explicaba por qué había ido a buscar a ese hombro de apariencia tan lúgubre en vez de llevarlo a un sitio donde pudieran atenderlo mejor… ¿Acaso en su mundo no había un hospital dedicado a curar a los mago?.... porque de algo si estaba segura; Hermione conocía a ese joven y lo más probable era que fuera mago.

Vio que la varita del otro mago despedía diferentes lucecitas en su punta a medida que pasaba por el resto del cuerpo del herido, pero no tenía idea si eso le estaba ayudando o no a Malcom… ¿Así lo había llamado Hermione?... la verdad es que no estaba tan segura, pues nerviosa como estaba no estaba realmente segura de nada. Trago saliva cuando los dos orbes negras se posaron en ella, para luego desviarse hacia su hija.

- Esta muy mal, necesito ir a mi laboratorio a buscar algunas pociones, su chimenea ¿Tiene conexión con el colegio?-Le preguntó de forma apremiante a Hermione.

- Sí…sí…a la oficina de la Directora McGonagall. Deje abrirla-Respondió Hermione caminando rápidamente hacia la chimenea y haciendo una floritura con su varita hacia esta, que hizo un sonido como si aspirara para luego quedar como siempre y un frasco con unos polvos apareció en la repisa de encima de la hoguera, quedando al lado de la fotografía de la familia.

- Si puede trate de cerrar y sellar las heridas más superficiales mientras vuelvo-Ordenó el hombre cuando se metía y cogía un puñado de polvos-Sería de gran ayuda-Y sin esperar respuesta desapareció entre unas llamaradas verdes, que aunque estaba acostumbrada a verlas, cuando Hermione ocupaba ese medio de transporte para dirigirse a algún lugar dentro del mundo mágico, siempre se sobresaltaba al ver los cuerpos cubiertos por esas lenguas de fuego. Pero ahora más que eso le sorprendió la actitud tan pedante del hombre que había desaparecido momentos antes.

- ¿siempre es así?-Preguntó a Hermione que ya estaba a la labor con Malcom.

- Peor…pero es…lo mejor que tenemos-Respondió su hija con voz resignada mientras lanzaba y lanzaba hechizos que ella no sabía que significaban, pero cuando Malcom quedó sin camisa ante sus ojos, revelando un pálido torso amoratado y con cortes que brotaba sangre, fue entendiendo que su hija estaba tratando de mantener cerradas las heridas- ¡Maldita sea!... no se cierran-murmuraba con desesperación Hermione- Mamá… ¿Podrías traerme algunas toallas limpias?

Cuando volvió con el pedido de su hija se dio cuenta que el estado aparente de Malcom era mejor. La nariz del muchacho estaba en lo que suponía era su estado natural, porque no estaba chata ni hacia un lado de su cara, sino que se alzaba orgullosa y respingona al centro de su rostro, tampoco habían rastros de sangre seca, solo los pequeños rastros que dejaban las heridas de la sien y del labio que seguían manado un hilicho de sangre. Las heridas del pecho no estaban mejor que antes, pero tanto los brazos y la pierna que tenia fracturadas tenían puesto un cabestrillo. Por lo menos estaba seco, pensó y se tranquilizo un poco cuando vio expandirse el pecho de Malcom en una lenta y dificultosa inspiración.

- No sé que más hacer…¿Por qué no llega Snape?-Exclamó impaciente y fue como si lo hubiera invocado, pues la sala quedó iluminada por un resplandor verde antes que el hombre volviera a pisar otra vez su casa.

El hombre observó el trabajo de su hija, pero ningún comentario salió de sus delgados labios que estaban fruncidos por la preocupación.

- Ahora necesito que me ayude en esto, Granger-Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse a trabajar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione estaba exhausta, como jamás había estado en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando paso por ese vendaval de emociones cuando estaban buscando los Horrocruxes, se sintió más agotada que ahora. Mantener a Malfoy con vida requirió un esfuerzo sobrehumano, considerando que ni ella ni Snape eran medimagos. Pero al parecer lo habían hecho bien, considerando que Malfoy ahora estaba con vida…en su cama…en su habitación de invitados. Aunque todavía estaba maltratado, y algunas de sus heridas todavía no cerraban del todo por ser ocasionadas con armas Muggles y los moretones no le abandonarían por varios días, al menos los huesos habían vuelto a su lugar y lo más importante respiraba con normalidad.

Dejo caer todo su peso en el marco de la puerta de donde observaba a su "inesperado invitado"…al menos por lo que quedaba de día, hasta que Snape buscara un lugar más seguro donde dejar que Malfoy pasara sus día de convalecencia.

Luego de tener bajo control el estado de Malfoy e instalarlo en la habitación, le contó los detalles de cómo se había topado con él… del estado no había mucho que decir, pues Snape lo había visto con sus propios ojos, así que habían acordado que quien fuera que había propiciado tremenda paliza y dejado ahí tirado a su suerte, de seguro lo había dado por muerto, así que por ahora, hasta que no tuvieran más antecedentes de quienes o el por qué de lo ocurrido, mantendrían en secreto todo lo que había pasado. Hermione sonrió de lado ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella llegaría a tener alguna vez secretos con Severus Snape?

Ahora sólo espera que Malfoy se despertara para que se largar de ahí. La verdad es que no se sentía cómoda al verlo en su casa, mucho menos al observar cada vez que lo miraba la marca de la serpiente, que aunque descolorida, mantenía en su brazo izquierdo. Pero por bocata y más específicamente por culpa de Ron, tendría que aguantar la presencia del hombre que le hizo la vida imposible desde que lo conocía. Pues cuando ella se había rehusado a mantener un minuto más a Malfoy bajo el mismo techo de su madre, Snape había salido con una de las suyas.

_- ¡No, absolutamente…NO!-Había exclamado a penas Snape sugirió que Malfoy se quedara a pasar la noche ahí o al menos hasta que despertara y pudieran saber que había pasado- ¿No puede llevarlo a su casa o a su mazmorra?_

_- ¿Mazmorra?-Quiso saber su madre, pero los dos magos le habían ignorado._

_Su madre además le había mirada sorprendida por aquel arrebato, pero no se molesto en explicarle a que se debía. Snape sólo había alzado una ceja mirándola fríamente antes sonreír de medio lado y soltarle._

_- ¡Por favor! Sabe muy bien que en las condiciones que se encuentra Draco no es recomendable moverlo… además…¿Donde quedó eso de ayudar al prójimo sin importar el pasado que hayan tenido?-Le reprochó- ¿O cómo fue que se expresó en la fiesta?... ¡Oh…sí, ya recuerdo!... esto fue lo que dijo a la pregunta tan bien intencionada de su noviocucho-le espetó con ironía- "Sí, pues si en alguna circunstancia de mi vida me encuentro con Malfoy en un callejón y estuviera malherido, Sí, me detendría a ayudarlo"- Sonrió con burla al restregarle en la cara sus palabras-¡Quién iba a pensar que tendría la oportunidad de probarlo tan pronto! ¿Verdad?_

_- Sí, pero dije que me detendría a ayudarlo…no que lo hospedaría en mi casa-Le contestó conteniendo su mal humor, pero satisfecha consigo misma por dar vuelta la situación._

_Fue entonces que Snape dio su última mordida, demostrando que no por nada había sido tan buen mortifago, espía y mago, pues con su rostro imperturbable, le espetó con ese hablar lento y susurrante que tanto sacaba de quicio al trió dorado durante su época de estudiantes._

_- Tsk, tsk-Había chaqueado la lengua como si hubiera descubierto algo desagradable- debí haberlo supuesto….su discurso no fue más que fanfarronería Gryffindor para fastidiar a la comadreja de su novio…. Muy típico de los de su casa…comportarse con esa…hipocresía-Agregó con desprecio._

_Hermione lo había mirado con odio ¡Maldita serpiente rastrera! ¿Es que se olvidaba que ellos le habían salvado la vida?... que a todo esto, después de todos esos años, ¿No había tenido la deferencia de agradecerles?, pensó fuera de sí. Pero lamentablemente para ella… tenía razón. Se estaba comportando como una hipócrita de primera. Así que suspirando derrotada, había asentido._

_- Muy bien, usted gana. Malfoy se quedará a pasar la noche…o lo que queda, pero apenas despierte y sea capaz de mover un pie se lo lleva de aquí._

_- Muy bien- Y haciendo una inclinación a modo de despida hacia su madre y a ella desapareció de la sala, para volver un momento después con un tarro de poción para untar y otro frasco en cada una de sus manos- Se me olvidaba, ponga este ungüento en las heridas de Draco cada una hora, hará que cicatricen y cierren más rápido y no dejen marcas y dele de beber de esta poción cuando despierte, para disminuir los dolores- Y dejando los botes sobre la encimera de la cocina desapareció de su vista._

_- Pero…¿Qué…-Alcanzó a decir Hermione sorprendida por la cara dura de sus ex profesor que se retiraba a Hogwarts alegando que por la hora tenía que estar preparado para asistir al desayuno- ¿Puedes creerlo?-Le había preguntado a su madre que la mirada con censura y reproche-¿Qué?-Le preguntó_

_- Algunas veces Hermione…-Suspiro cansada y negó con la cabeza-Después me explicarás a que se debió tan poca humanidad de tu parte al rechazar cuidar al pobre Malcom, pero ahora quiero una ducha caliente…ha sido una larga noche-Rodeo la mesa de la cocina y cuando tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta se volvió y le dijo- Y será mejor que hagas lo que te pidió ese extraño hombre o te las veras conmigo._

_Hermione había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta, pero antes que pudiera decir nada o preguntarle quien carajos era Malcom, unos suaves y amortiguados gemidos comenzaron a salir desde el bolsillo de su jeans, frunciendo el ceño desconcertada, llevó su mano hasta ese sitio y sacó de el algo parecido a un auto de juguete y fue ahí…abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa, que recordó a los perros de su madre que habían estado reducidos junto a la Suv…durante toda la noche y por lo tanto habían experimentado todos las desapariciones y apariciones de la noche._

_- Oh mierda-Maldijo en voz alta antes de correr al garaje para volver a la normalidad la suv, el equipaje de su madre y a Elizabeth y a __Fitzwilliam__._

Y ahora estaba ahí…observando como el hombre que había terminado por arruinarle por completo su noche, dormía plácidamente…algo que quería hacer ella…con desesperación, pero no. Tenía que estar despierta para ponerle el fastidioso ungüento al más fastidioso Malfoy…. ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? ¿Ella, tener que preocuparse de que no le quedaran marcas en la piel a Malfoy? ¡Por favor! ¡Esto tenía que ser un mal sueño, una horrible broma o una muy mala jugada del destino!

Pero más temiendo la reacción de su madre, que dormía plácidamente, que la de Snape por no ponerle el ungüento a Malfoy se acercó donde él dispuesta a seguir el camino que el cruel destino había predispuesto para ella…por lo menos por lo que quedaba del día o hasta que se despertara.

No pudo evitar notar que a pesar que tenía el cuerpo cubierto con moretones y heridas, Draco Malfoy…ya no era un chiquillo. Bueno, reconoció chasqueando la lengua, eso ya lo sabía, pero siempre lo había visto con su ropa elegante y distinguida hecha a la medida, confiriéndole un aspecto delgado y prolijo, lo que le llevó a pensar que a pesar de estar más adulto, seguía siendo delgado y escuálido como en el colegio…hasta esa noche, que lo había visto sin sus prendas.

¡Wuauuu!...había exclamado con admiración una vocecita dentro de ella a penas le había sacado la camisa y los pantalones, que se apuró en reprimir, por supuesto. El escuálido cuerpo que se había imaginado debajo de esas ropas y capas…nada tenían que ver con lo que sus ojos admiraban, pues los músculos de sus brazos, abdomen y piernas, nada tenían de escuálidos o delgados. Y ahora que los veía más de cerca no pudo evitar que la vocecita impertinente volviera a salir…!Wuauuu!

Sonriendo algo avergonzada por estar admirando el cuerpo herido de Malfoy no pudo evitar sentirse como una pervertida…. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡El hombre había salido de las puertas de la muerte por poco y ella estaba casi babeando por sus músculos!.....

Grrrrrrrr…definitivamente necesita dormir, pues lo último que necesitaba para terminar de arruinar ese día era encontrar atractivo a Draco Malfoy. Los psicólogos o psiquiatras…ahora no recordaba muy bien, decían que si una persona pasa mucho tiempo sin dormir, puedo presentar síntomas parecidos a la esquizofrenia o a alguna psicosis, quizás era eso, se dijo, pues luego de pasar la noche en vela y considerando todas las emociones vividas en tan pocas horas, capaz que sus neuronas estuvieran dejando de hacer sinapsis y se estuviera volviendo algo loca, pues ¿De que otra manera podría explicar que repentinamente encontrara atractivo a Malfoy y que para más remate tuviera que velar por sus heridas?...se sentía como en una dimensión desconocida, como pez fuera del agua…como el papa en un club nocturno. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo de su propia ocurrencia.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en un extremo de la cama dispuesta a cumplir con su labor de enfermera, pero cuando unto con el ungüento la herida de la mejilla derecha del rostro de Malfoy, algo ocurrió, pues luego de producirse un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo del ex Slytherin, los grises ojos de Malfoy se abrieron repentinamente, dejándola momentáneamente sin aire y cuando este dando un grito gutural saltó sobre ella y enlazó sus manos en su cuello para estrangularla, estaba tan choqueada por la sorpresa que no atinó a hacer o a pensar nada y lo único que sintió fue el fuerte golpe en su espalda cuando hizo contacto con el frio suelo de la habitación.

Y fue ahí, cuando sus neuronas comenzaron hacer sinapsis otra vez… y se dio cuenta que el maldito Malfoy trataba de…. matarla.

* * *

Otro capitulo...que espero disfruten. Tengo que agradecer a **Celestews** y a** Laurayuli**, por sus animosos comentarios...así que muchas gracias chicas!...bueno espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo que va a dar comienzo de lleno a la trama de la historia.

Espero mas comentarios esta vez...así me animan más y actualizo más prontito!

Un abrazo y nos leemos....

Leonor...


End file.
